My Reality: The Hunters
by TheWanderer23
Summary: PART 2. *DAUGHTERFIC* Libby's ideal life in Walnut Grove is abruptly interrupted by hunters who claim to be saving her life. Why are they taking her away from the only happiness she's ever known? Why do they keep referring to a Djinn? Co-written with Happygoddess2003. BTW - you don't have to read part 1 to enjoy part 2. WARNING: Discipline spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**My Reality - Part 2  
**

 **SN Crossover Chapter 1**

 _ **A/N: This chapter is brought to you by Happygoddess2003. We hope you enjoy! Please leave your thoughts and comments! We own nothing Supernatural. Hailstorm3 owns Libby!**_

 ** _Summary from Part 1 (you can also read it under my stories if you would like to): 12 year old Libby finds herself in Walnut Grove with the Ingalls' family. She learns about their way of life, but most importantly she learns what it means to be part of a family and to be loved. She begins having dreams of herself, tied up in a cave, with a tatooed creature that lights up with blue hands keeping watch on her. She is unable to make sense of these dreams that keep interfering on her happiness._  
**

~ LIBBY ~

I feel a hand on my cheek, sliding down to my neck. Fingers pinching something ( _pulling something?)_ from my neck, then pressing firmly.

" _Dean, I've got a pulse, she's alive!"_

Lifted. I'm being lifted in the air. I'm floating… ( _Flying? No, stupid, people can't fly… being carried? By who? Where am I? Where's my family? Where are Albert and Carrie and my newfound parents? I want them.)_

I try to speak, sucking in a breath, but nothing comes out. My eyes try to open but they won't work right. _(Why can't I talk? See? What the hell is going? I'm so cold.)_

I hear a horrible wheezing sound and realize it's me. "Shhh, don't try to talk. You're gonna' be okay. You're safe now." A hand meant to comfort me comes up to hold my head. I flinch away in his arms. "Okay, okay, you're safe. You're fine. Close your eyes, little girl, it's gonna be okay." _(Really? Things are definitely NOT okay. Strangers are carting me off to God knows where. Stealing me from the one place I found true happiness, a real family. The one thing I always wanted was given to me and now I am being torn from it.)_

I feel my mind begin to unravel. I try to fight against it – to push all the fear and sadness back down inside me. It was just too much, or maybe I was just so full of fear and sadness that there was nowhere left inside me to put it. I give up the fight and let myself unravel. Images of Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls, Albert, and Carrie flashed through my head. Mr. Gaines/Tattooed Blue Guy was there, too. Grandma. Oh, God **, Mom and Dad**. The new people who were just voices to me were there, too, inside my head. I went back and back and back in time in my mind, re-living all the hurt and torment I'd endured in my short life. ( _How is this fair? Why is this happening? How much does one person have to take? I hate you, God. I hate you.)_

 _SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_

I can smell leather, and there's a steady roll underneath me ( _I must be in a car. Yes, it's a car. With who? Why? Kidnapped – I'm being kidnapped? Oh, God – I knew it. I knew it wouldn't last, being happy. I never get to be happy. How did I get from Walnut Grove to THIS PLACE? I'm going crazy. That's it. I've lost my mind, finally - broken beyond all repair and now, kidnapped. Unable to fight the thoughts that crashed into my mind, I decide to settle into my safe place down deep inside myself – there were no thoughts here.)_

I jolted at the sound of the car door opening and the sound of male voices. I shrunk back into the seat as far as I could. I was so weak. I smelled. I could smell myself. I had blood on my shirt and it hurt to move my arms. My hair stuck to the back of my head, clotted with knots of blood. My neck hurt.

Two men stood at the door opening. My eyes tried to focus, but they blurred in and out. One was taller than the other and had longer hair. I heard short hair speak. At least my ears were working. I wish they weren't.

"You try and talk to the kid while I fill up Baby. Shit, Sam – what are we doing? We can't have a blood-drained little girl in the back seat! We should drop her at the nearest hospital and be done with her."

"Hold up, Dean. I want to talk to her. She was in there a long time – that Djinn was taking his sweet-ass time with her. We need to talk to her first. Like, why isn't anyone looking for her? No missing children reports in this area fit her description – don't you find that odd? There's something more going on here and I don't feel right about just dumping her at some hospital – I'll check her out myself. Grab some water and fruit – apples, bananas – whatever they have. Get some juice, too," long hair _(Sam?)_ added.

"And beer," short hair _(Dean?)_ added, walking away.

"Little Girl," a soft voice said from above. It was Sam. I felt a hand gingerly touch my shoulder and I jumped in the seat. I scurried as far over to the other side of the car as I could, crushing myself against the opposite door. My eyes were still blurry, but I fought to open them, if only to defend myself. I threw my arms up, hands splayed out. I felt like a mole. _(Am I a mole-girl now? Really? Why? I was just with Albert and my family in broad daylight not less than a few hours ago. My mind whirled and cranked to try to make sense of this. With no sane answer, I began to descend again into my blank place)._

"Okay, okay – listen to me," Sam the long hair explained. "I'm not gonna hurt you. We want to help. You've been...ummmm… trapped, in the dark, for quite awhile from what I can tell. You need to drink and eat. I promise you are safe here. My brother and I, we, well – we help people like you. People who need saving. Can you tell me your name?" he asked, his voice staying even, calm, and soothing throughout , speaking words that shattered the happiness I had finally found with the Ingalls.

 _(I must have fallen and hit my head REALLY hard. I'm so confused. This is not the real world. I would know if I was trapped in the dark – wouldn't I? Maybe they put drops in my eyes to make them unrecognizable. They're kidnappers, after all. Delusional liars. Delusional liars who apparently hydrate and feed their captives. I just want this over. None of it makes sense and I'm scared. I don't wanna be here, in this car, with tall long haired Sam trying to trick me into trusting him, while short haired angry Dean buys me fruit and juice)._

I must have spaced out again, because before I had time to react, a bottle of water was placed to my lips. I began to shake my head in refusal, unsure if I was being drugged or not. "Little girl, you have to drink. Aren't you thirsty? You must be. Please. Drink," Sam said. My need for water outweighed my fear being poisoned or drugged, so I began to drink. It was hard to swallow. I couldn't make my throat move right. I choked and it came spewing out my nose.

"Jeez, Sammy, don't drown her," Dean said from in front of me somewhere. "Kid, you have to go slow, take sips. Sit up, so you can swallow."

"My brother's right, sweetheart, sit up a bit more."

I was rearranged so I was sitting up, instead of cowering sideways against the door. My eyes hurt so much. I opened them as wide as I could, because if I ever got out of this I would want to be able to identify my kidnappers ( _Or maybe they're delusions, that was more like it. That's it! I was probably lying in my bed with a fever, Mrs. Ingalls wiping my brow with a cool cloth hoping for it to break. I must be in a fever at home. Walnut Grove. These people are just delusions, and delusions are not real)._ This thought comforted me.

Dark eyes looked back me, and they didn't look afraid of being indentified. They didn't look afraid of anything. They looked worried. A small smile curved on his face, and when they did, dimples appeared on corner of his lips. He held my water bottle in his uplifted hand.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Let's try this again, okay? Go slow, small sips."

He held the water to my mouth again and I took a sip. Then another and another until the plastic crinkled together in his hand.

"Good job, little gir…. Do you know your name?" he asked. "Do you remember anything?" His was staring intently at me, eyebrows furrowed together with concern, now. He had a nice face, but I knew too well that sometimes people with nice faces didn't have such nice things inside them.

I stared at him, mute. He was a pretty detailed delusion.

I heard his brother say "What the hell, has she said ANYTHING?"

A huge sigh came from in front of me. "No, Dean, and I'm sure that has nothing to do with you barking orders over your shoulder into her face," Sam said in a low voice.

"Let's just get going, we have a long drive ahead of us. Probably won't make it to the bunker until late tomorrow afternoon," crabby Dean said.

I felt Sam's hands on my shoulders _(shaking shoulders)._ "Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded. _(I may as well be warm while I'm losing my mind/being kidnapped/having a feverish delusion)._ I heard movement and rustling around from the trunk _(this is when he goes all crazy and knocks me out and throws me back there)_. Instead, I was covered with a blanket. It was worn and soft and smelled like sleep. "Here, I made a pillow for your head. Lie down," my delusion, Sam, said softly.

I stretched out in the back seat, head resting on soft flannel that smelled like mint and musk. I winced as I turned on my side, feeling the cuts on my arms break open and leak. _(That's okay because this isn't real. Soon I'll wake up and be eating some of Mrs. Ingall's chicken soup. Then Carrie will help me catch up on my English and Albert with my Math. Then, Mr. Ingalls will come and check on me when he gets home from work. Once I wake up from this nightmare, everything will be fine again)._

Sam studied me for a few minutes. "I know you're hurt, and I can help with that. You need special medicine too, from the thing that took you. Don't worry, you're safe. I'll fix you up tomorrow at the bunker. (Bunker? What's in a bunker? Oh God, it's probably a dungeon). We'll figure this all out then. For now, sleep," he told me. I felt a hand touch the top of my head and heard him say, "I'm so sorry." _(God it felt real, and he sounded sincere. Delusion. Liar. Kidnapper. It didn't matter. Whoever he was, and whoever his brother was didn't matter to me. Because I wasn't buying. None of this made sense, and I was still scared and tired even if I was in a fever in Walnut Grove. I want to go home.)_

I drifted into sleep as the tires rolled steadily beneath me.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

 ** _Bright blue light. It burns my eyes._**

 ** _I can't see. I feel a hand grip my arm. Searing pain is forced into me._**

 ** _I scream. I have to be dying. This is what dying feels like. I scream. I see nothing, only pain as electricity torrents itself throughout my whole body, cataloging me. Violating my mind. I scream and scream and scream._**

"Wake UP, little girl."

I kick and hit, aiming for whatever is hurting me. I feel my foot connect with something and hear –

"Dammit! Hold her, Dean. She's hurting herself. She weighs like a hundred, if that. Pin. Her. Legs."

"I can't get a grip on her. She's like Houdini! Shit, Sam, I think I broke her!"

 ** _I'm awake. Dark. My arms stretch above me and hold me just so my toes touch the … (Floor? Ground?) It's excruciating. I feel wet, sticky streams of blood (oh my God - my blood?) draining down my arms. I see something. No, not him. Not the blue man. He comes close and reaches out again to me, cruelly smiling as he glows and sends more shocks through my body. He can see my thoughts. He knows all my secrets. I beg and scream until I have no voice. I forget who I am, and where I am. I twist and kick. I wish I could use my arms._**

My arms are pinned down. My legs are held tightly. I feel a hand on my cheek and I turn my head and bite down.

"Owwww… STOP, little girl. You have to wake up now. You're dreaming bad dreams. WAKE UP!"

My eyes snap open. I can't move. The brothers have me on the side of the road, on the ground.

Sam looks down at me, eyes a myriad of emotions. I see blood dripping from his hand. I did that. _(How? How can delusions bleed? Nononononono…. Run and hide. I run deep inside myself and away, I have to get away)._

Dean releases my legs. My knee feels weird. Thick. Throbbing. He looks at me from my other side. I shake my head back and forth, digging my heels into the ground to gain some traction. I proceed to back myself right into Sam.

His arms cross over me, not hurting me, but holding me there.

"Shhhh, little girl. Now you've gone and hurt yourself. We aren't gonna hurt you. How many times do I have to say that? You have to calm down. Breathe with me," he ordered, pressing his arms in and giving me a shake. "Breathe. In and out. Slow. That's right, slow and easy. Calm down and breathe. You're safe."

I begin to feel tired despite the adrenaline surging through my body. I am numb.

"She's shutting down, Sammy. I don't know if we can help her," I hear Dean say.

"Well, we damn sure aren't giving up. She's hurt and alone. She's just a kid. She's been so traumatized she won't talk or even tell us her name. This is our job," he finished.

I heard a scoff and a chuckle.

"Then by all means let's do our job, Sam. Let's find out what's going on with this kid and fix it. That Djinn _(Djinn? What the heck is that? Are they drinking Gin?)_ is still out there. I say we help the kid, gank the Djinn, and take a few days off, agreed?"

"Let's just focus on helping the kid first."

"I think I broke her knee," Dean said with a sigh.

"Hey, at least you didn't get bit. She's freaking strong for such a small girl. Let's just get home," Sam says, picking me up. My knee explodes with pain and I think about screaming. Instead, I just pass out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I open my eyes. I'm still not home. I don't understand. I am supposed to wake up and be with the Ingalls. I am supposed to be with my family in Walnut Grove. I feel tears stinging my eyes and I force them away.

The first thing I notice is I'm clean, and in a clean bed. I'm in a small room with a desk and lamp. There's a dresser. It looks like a door to a bathroom, too. And… I'm not in my white shirt and khaki's any more. Not that they were any good, but it still gives me the creeps. I am in a long white tee with a red and white flannel over, both hanging well below my knees. My head hurts in the back where my hair was matted against my scalp. My neck and throat throb. I raise my arms and see a horror show. Stitches run up and down each like superhighways. My knee is taped tightly. Really tight. I can't move my leg. Something is keeping me from getting out of this bed. I hear clanking as I move my leg around. _(Handcuffed? Who cleans and repairs a stranger and then handcuffs them to the bed? Oh, duh. I don't like where this is going at all. I give up. I'm so tired.)_

I give my leg a final shake and throw my head back on the pillow, wincing in pain.

"Take it easy, kid," I hear Dean say. "The cuffs are just a precaution."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you so much for your thoughts and reviews! We appreciate it! This chapter is brought to you by Hailstorm3. Enjoy!**_

 **Libby's POV**

 _(I can't believe I'm handcuffed….just like a prisoner. I'm their prisoner. Oh God, what are they going to do to me?)_ Tears trickled from my eyes and rolled down the sides of my face and onto the pillow beneath me. _(I wish Mrs. Ingalls was here. I could really use a hug right now.)_ Dean is still looking at me. _(He doesn't look like a murderer or a pervert or anything like that. But what does a murderer or pervert look like?)_ "Sammy, I think the handcuffs are freaking her out!" he called out to Sam, as he stuck his head into the hallway and raised his voice. He placed his attention on me again and approached my bedside. _(No, no, no, stay away!)_ "Kid, we're not going to hurt you." His voice came across as gruff, but gentle at the same time. _(I still wasn't buying it.)_ I turned my head away from him and focused on the bare, white wall beside me. "I just want to check your wounds to make sure there's no infection," he said. I turned my head toward him just in time to see his large, calloused hand reaching for me. I started to scream and attempted to free my hands from the handcuffs, but they were so tight around my wrists. I kept pulling and shaking, doing all I could to free myself. I heard metal rattling as the handcuffs clanged against the headboard.

Dean was motionless and obviously worried as Sam hurried into the room. "Dean! What the hell?!" he yelled over the ruckus I was causing.

"Calm down little girl, you're going to hurt yourself even more," Sam said gently as he nudged Dean away from me and kneeled by my bed. "We'll take the handcuffs off if you'll just calm down."

"We will?" Dean questioned with surprise in his voice. "Sammy…are you sure?"

"Yeah, go get the key," Sam gestured to his brother. _(If I just calm down, I'll be free. I can do this.)_ I complied and stopped struggling. "There now….good job," Sam said approvingly as he examined my wrists. "There's going to be some bruising," he mentioned.

Dean returned. "Sam…..I don't know about this." He fumbled with the key between his fingers.

"She feels like a prisoner," Sam replied as he reached his hand up toward Dean. "We need to show her we can be trusted."

"If you say so," Dean replied with a nod as he placed the key in the arch of Sam's hand.

"Listen little girl," Sam said as he peered down at me. My eyes made contact with his. "You're body is in rough shape, so if you try to run…it's going to hurt like hell, that I can promise you. You were held captive by a Djinn for a long time and it caused a lot of damage to your body." _(A Djinn? Ummm….liar, no I wasn't. I was living with the Ingalls family in Walnut Grove. Just take these damn handcuffs off.)_ "Did you see it?" he asked. "They're usually covered in tattoos and you may have seen its eyes or hands glow blue." _(Was he talking about Mr. Gaines? How did he know about my dreams?)_ He had my full attention now. "It injected you with its poison and well…...it fed on your blood while it sent you to a fantasy universe." Tears filled my eyes. _(No….no….no….it wasn't a fantasy. I was there. I was in Walnut Grove. Liar!)_

"Where you were…..it wasn't real," Dean added from above Sam's shoulder. I wanted to scream, but I felt like I was suffocating. _(They are lying. They have to be lying.)_ "I've had my own encounter with a Djinn," Dean continued, "To a place where my Mom was still alive….." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I know how you feel kid, trust me…that Djinn gave me back the one thing I always wanted."

"Dean and I have been hunting that Djinn for weeks," Sam explained, "And well..….that's how we found you."

"First time we've ever found a kid as a victim," Dean sighed with disgust.

"Ok, I'm going to unlock these cuffs now," Sam said as he reached for the headboard with the key. Sam unlocked them and helped me lower my arms to my sides. They observed me, waiting to see what I was going to do. I took a deep breath. I was confused and saddened by this new information. _(Were they telling me the truth? It sounded like the truth, but I just didn't know. I didn't want to accept that Walnut Grove was just a dream. It felt so real. I wanted to stay there…...live there with the Ingalls family forever.)_ I tried to speak, but my throat was dry and scratchy. "Here," Sam said as he placed a water bottle to my lips. I sipped and swallowed. The water burned as it made its way down. "And I also need you to drink this," he said as he set a small medicine cup on the desk. "It's the antidote for the Djinn poison. My Grandfather was one of the only hunters who knew the cure. I learned it from him." He picked up the medicine cup and extended it toward my lips. _(Was it poison? Were they trying to kill me?)_ "It might taste disgusting, but you'll start regaining your strength once the poison is removed," he explained. I felt the cup touch my lips and decided that I would trust him. I opened my mouth and swallowed the brown, disgusting liquid quickly. "Good," he sighed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I forced the words out quietly. Both their eyebrows rose with surprise and a small smile appeared on their faces.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Sam acknowledged. "Dean, give me a hand." They were both gentle as they helped me to my feet. They both took an arm and steadied me. "Try not to put pressure on your right knee," Sam mentioned. He was right, everything hurt like hell. A queasy feeling filled my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up and I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time. I quickly turned my head in Dean's direction and before I knew it, vomit spewed from my mouth all over Dean's jeans and shoes. Luckily, it appeared to be mostly a watery substance. We all paused with surprise.

"First time that has ever happened," Dean grumbled as he lifted his feet one by one and tried to shake the water from his shoes. "And hopefully the last." I heard Sam chuckle quietly from beside me. I started to dry heave and I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it gently.

"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom," Sam mentioned gently. He moved his hand back to steady me. With each step, the pain grew worse and worse. Tears fell from my eyes, onto my cheeks, and then dripped onto my shirt. I was frustrated and just wanted to give up; the pain was unbearable. I was surprised by their encouragement and patience. We arrived at the bathroom and I was embarrassed by the amount of help I needed just to pee. The entire experience was awkward and uncomfortable for all of us and I wasn't eager to replay it.

"So kiddo, how about a name?" Dean asked once I was back safely in my bed.

Sam placed two more pillows under my head so I was in a sitting position and then handed me a wet paper towel. "This is to wipe the tears from your face," he mentioned. _(If they were going to hurt me, they would've done it by now? Right?)_

"Libby," I replied, my voice was crackly and my throat was sore. I took the paper towel and wiped underneath my eyes and cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you Libby," Sam greeted as he extended his hand to me. I took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

"Ummmm…..hi Sam and Dean," I replied and yawned at the same time. It hurt to keep my eyes open any longer. I was so tired. I just wanted to go to sleep. _(Maybe they did poison me.)_

"You should rest," Sam said kindly as he took the wet paper towel from my hand. "Give us a yell if you need us."

"Ok," I replied with a slight nod of my head, along with another yawn.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Flashback -9 Years Prior**

 _"Libby, I need you to run and hide in my closest and don't come out," my Mom said as her blue eyes welled up with tears. "Daddy's very sick and I don't want you near him." She was kneeling on the floor in front of me holding my hands. I was wearing my favorite red, Dora t-shirt and black leggings, my brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail._

 _"Mommy," I sobbed as I wrapped my short, 3 year old arms around her neck, my hands becoming entangled in her long, brown hair._

 _"I love you baby," she soothed as she placed her lips gently on my forehead. "More than anything in this world."_

 _"Holly! Where are you?" thundered my Dad's voice as the front door to our apartment slammed shut. My Mom and I both shuddered with fear._

 _"Baby go….hide!" my Mom cried as she released me from her grip._

 _"Mommy?" I whined. "I don't want to leave you." I could hear his boot steps pounding through the house._

 _"Libby, go!" my Mom cried again in desperation. I obeyed and ran for the closet, closing the door behind me. I crawled deep into the corner and waited behind a stack of empty shoe boxes. I heard the bedroom door open. I covered my ears and began humming the Dora theme song to shut out my Mom's screams. My Mom's screams slowly faded away and then my Dad's boot steps pounded from the bedroom._

 _"Mommy," I sobbed over and over again, too terrified to open the door. I waited there forever until I heard many voices and footsteps coming from the bedroom._

 _"You two can have a look, but don't touch anything," I heard a man's voice order._

 _"Thank you," responded another voice._

 _"Looks like the work of a Rugaru," commented another voice. Both voices sounded vaguely familiar to me. I slowly made my way to the closet door and pushed it slightly open, just enough so I could peer out. That's when I saw her. My Mom. She was on the floor covered in blood._

 _"Mommy wake up!" I cried._

 _"There's a kid here," gasped a voice as a tall man dressed in a blue suit appeared in front of the closet door._ (It was Dean. What was he doing here?) _"Poor kid…..I'll get her out of here." He pushed the door open and quickly lifted me into his arms and carried me from the room, shielding me from my Mom's lifeless body._

 _"Mommy!" I screamed as he carried me briskly outside. "Mommy!"_

 _"Shhhh, it's ok sweetheart," he whispered gently into my ear._

 _"I want my Mommy!" I cried over and over again._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Present Day**

"Libby, wake up." My eyes flew open to find Dean standing over my bed and I was consumed with anger. "You were having a bad dream," he commented.

"It wasn't ok, you said it would be ok," I immediately snapped at him. His body jolted back slightly and his stance tensed.

"Hey now," he replied gruffly with confusion. "I'm not following."

"She was dead," I replied with frustration as tears filled my eyes.

"Who was dead?" he questioned firmly. "Kid….I'm confused…I need more."

"My Mom," I choked. "I remember now. You said it looked like the work of a Rugaru. What were you doing there?" I watched as his eyes widened with surprise. He remembered. It really was him in my dream.

"The little girl in the closet?" he questioned. "That was you?" I nodded.

"Did my Dad kill her?" I demanded.

"We…uh…well, we never found him," Dean replied with a sigh. "He was long gone before we got there."

"Oh…," I commented. "Do you think he killed her?"

"Listen Libby, I don't think this is something we should talk about right now," he replied. "You've been through a lot and well...this is all pretty messed up stuff for a kid to deal with. One step at a time."

"I want to know what happened!" I demanded.

"Not now kiddo," he replied firmly. "But we'll talk…"

"I brought some soup, you've got to be starving," Sam mentioned as he came into the room. Dean stepped back so Sam could get closer. Sam grabbed the chair from the desk in my room and set it beside my bed. He was holding a steaming bowl in one hand and a spoon in another as he sat down. He set the spoon in the bowl and then lifted it toward my lips.

"I'm not hungry!" I snapped as my hands flailed into the air, still frustrated by my conversation with Dean. The spoon went flying in one direction and the bowl spilled onto the white blanket that covered me, noodles, celery, and carrot pieces were scattered all over. Both Sam and Dean were speechless for a moment as they stared down at the mess I had just made.

"Sam, I think we need to talk," Dean finally mentioned to his brother. Sam turned toward Dean. "In private." Sam nodded and I was pretty sure Dean wanted to fill Sam in on the conversation we had prior. They returned about 10 minutes later. Dean was carrying a blanket and Sam had another bowl of soup. Sam took a seat in the chair next to my bed while Dean remained in the background clutching what I assumed was a clean blanket for my bed.

"Shall we try this again?" Sam questioned.

"I said….I'm not hungry," I replied adamantly.

"Obviously," Dean mumbled from the background.

"Fine," Sam replied as he turned to look at Dean. "Dean, it looks like we'll need to use the IV afterall. She needs to eat one way or another."

"That's too bad Sammy," Dean replied, "We'll probably have to put the handcuffs back on too to keep her from pulling the IV out." I glared from Sam to Dean. _(They couldn't be serious. They were going to hook me up to an IV? Who were these guys?)_ "I'll be right back." Dean set the blanket on the desk and started to leave the room.

"Ugh, fine," I grumbled. "I'll eat the darn soup." They both nodded approvingly, both with smirks on their faces. _(They probably didn't even have an IV, but I didn't want to take any chances.)_ I reluctantly sipped each spoonful that Sam placed at my lips. The soup was comforting, but it in no way compared to Mrs. Ingalls' soup. I wanted nothing more than to go back to Walnut Grove. "So, when can I go home?" I asked once Sam was done force feeding me. Sam looked surprised as he set the spoon into the empty bowl.

"Where is home?" Dean chimed in.

"Walnut Grove, Minnesota," I replied.

"Walnut Grove?" questioned Sam, "I've never heard of it. Who were you living with there?"

"The Ingalls family took me in," I replied. "Well, that was until you two stole me away," I said accusingly, "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I was happy there."

"Libby, it wasn't real," Dean stated firmly. "The Djinn could read your thoughts. He knew what you wanted most in life and that's what he gave you. It was just a matter of time before he completely drained you." I glared at him.

"I don't believe you," I snapped, "I don't believe any of this!" _(Ironically, I did believe them.)_ Tears came to my eyes. My heart ached. _(Why couldn't I have what I wanted just this once?)_ Sam gently placed his hand on mine, but I yanked it away abruptly causing a surge of pain through my entire body. I cringed and sucked in my breath. "Don't touch me, EVER again," I gasped as I turned my head away from both of them. "Just leave me alone."


	3. Chapter 3

**MY REALITY**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ **A/N: We own nothing Supernatural. Libby is the creation of Hailstorm3. This chapter is courtesy of Happygoddess2003. Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading.**_

I lay facing the wall for hours, an equal combination furious, frustrated, and afraid. I had nobody. I was stuck here in this bunker _(Who uses the word bunker anymore? What really IS a bunker?)_ with two grown men who did nothing but confuse the crap outta me. Everything hurt. My heart is breaking. I'm homesick for a place these two are trying to convince me has only existed in my mind. _(No. They want me to believe that so I will give up. That makes no sense, though. They don't know me. They haven't hurt me, either, at least not on purpose. I don't want to believe them. I want my fantasy if that truly is what it was. At least I would be happy.)_ My body is torn apart and I have a pain inside that I can't pinpoint. I feel sick. Hot. Tears continue to run down the sides of my face into my ears. I'm miserable, and now I can't hear very well, either.

As if to prove that, I feel a hand on my forehead before I register that someone is even in my room _(I've been here a day and a half and this is MY room? WOW – I really have moved around a lot. I'm so… adaptable. I don't want to be.)_

It's Sam – I can tell by the size of his hand. I don't try to jerk away. I don't try to anything. I just lay there staring at the white wall with waterlogged ears.

Sam pulls his hand back quickly and turns on the light. "Lib…Libby…turn around here and face me", he said with urgency in his voice. I tried to exert some sass and flip over, but instead floundered onto my back, a sob betraying my effort to be cool and aloof.

I hear him call for Dean as he lifts me up so I can sit again. As soon as I am upright, he moves to the bathroom and brings back a wet washcloth and lays it across my forehead.

"Libby, you're burning up with fever. Why didn't you call us?" he asks with concern. I hear Dean enter the room wearing a question mark on his face.

"Dean, she may have Djinn poisoning. She threw most of the antidote up so I have to go make a new batch. Stay with her and try to get her to drink as much water as you can. Here – take her temp, too," he says as an afterthought, tossing him the thermometer.

Dean looks comically out of place holding the thermometer and looking at me. He sits next to me and pulls the now warm washcloth off my head.

"Ok, kid, open up – let's see what number you pull."

I decide that maybe I have a little sass left in me still. I place my hands in my lap and stare, forgetting my tear-streaked face and swollen eyes. I send him a look that tells him what he can do with that thermometer.

He raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? As soon as Sammy leaves the room I get attitude? You listen up, we need to know how much poison you have in you still, so you will open your mouth or I will open it for you. Easy or hard – your choice," he says with finality. He stands beside me.

"Okay, this is what I'm gonna do. I'm going to get you a cool cloth over there in your bathroom, and when get back over here you better open that mouth so I can take your temp." I watch him disappear/reappear with a cool cloth and he lays it on my head. _(OMG this feels so good. But I can't let you win, sorry Dean)._ He looks at me with anticipation and I look back at him with spite. He stands up and starts trying to push it through my pursed lips when Sam re-enters the room holding another God-awful medicine cup.

"Shit, Dean she's like, twelve years old. How can you not have taken her temp yet?" he asks incredulously.

"Well, she…she won't open her damn mouth Sam! I even tried the trusting approach…"

Sam sidesteps him and gently pinches my nose shut. My mouth pops open and he sticks the thermometer in. "Close, and keep it closed until I say," he orders with a glare at me and sends a triumphant look at his brother. "Libby, I don't want to be harsh with you, but you have to make an effort here. You're making this far harder on yourself than need be." I just stare at the gross stuff they're going to make me drink again. _(I hate them. I don't want them. I want Albert. Albert with his dark eyes and sweet smile and … Albert wasn't real?)_ Stupid tears start falling again.

I hear the beep, but Sam holds his finger up to have me keep it in a few seconds longer. "Open, honey," he says as he hands me a tissue. I wipe my face and look back, finding both green and hazel eyes capturing me.

"105.5, Libby. That's not good. You need to drink this entire antidote and keep it down. Do you think you can do that?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders, truly not sure if the foul-tasting liquid will stay in me.

I eye them shrewdly _(at least I think I'm looking shrewd)_. "What if I don't want to do it?" I say with snark.

I'm answered with two sets of glaring eyes, a jaw clench from Dean, and a small eye twitch from Sam.

"Then you won't like what happens when you don't," he said simply. _(What does that mean? Is that, like, a threat? They can't MAKE me do something I don't want to do, right? Then I think back to Walnut Grove and how much I had learned about trying to do the right thing. About not fighting so much. I thought about Mr. Ingalls and how disappointed he would be with me behaving this way, and what he would do about it. How can something they say wasn't even real have taught me so much?)_

I hold out my hand but it's shaking, mostly from the stitches, but also because I really haven't eaten much. Dean reaches forward and steadies my hand. "Good choice, Lib. Now just down the hatch so we can get this fever down."

Sam tells me to look at the ceiling and before I know it, Dean empties the cup into my mouth and I swallow as fast as I can.

I gag. Dean jumps back and pushes Sam closer, muttering something about "not me this time". Sam sits beside me and takes one of the pillows out from behind my back so I recline. "Just breathe through your nose and out through your mouth. You're doing fine," he says with a small smile. He reaches out to feel my forehead again and this time I flinch away. He gives me an amused look _(Amused? I'm amusing?)_ "Libby, I'm not going to hurt you. Please." _(He doesn't know. He doesn't understand how many people have said that to me)._

I decide to let him. I mean, they've kept me alive up til this point, I suppose if I want to get out of here I need to at least play along with some of their stupid rules. I let him check my temp, my eyes _(they still hurt so much, but he says they will get better with time)_ , and the stitches without any trouble. He reaches down and lays a gentle hand on my knee and I can't help but let out a scream. The pain shoots simultaneously down through my ankle and all the way up to my hip.

He quickly draws his hand back. "Okay, okay, okay. Sorry, Lib. I know. I'll get you something stronger than aspirin for the pain, okay?" I can tell he feels bad because now I'm crying and my face is hot and I can't hold it in any more. "Here, take a drink. Not feeling queasy are you?" I take a gulp and shake my head no. I try to pull it together.

"Libby. How old are you? I've just been guessing," he asks.

"I..I'm… twe…twelve," I manage to stammer.

"Okay, good. But you're small for twelve, so I won't be able to give you a full dose for the pain, you understand?"

"Yeh…yes," I say though my teeth. "Did the thing…. The Djinn…did it break my knee?" I ask, completely forgetting what happened.

Sam studies me for a minute, then shifts on the bed beside me. "Umm…no honey, you broke your knee yourself when you were on the side of the road with us… don't you remember that?" He had this odd look on his face, and it kind of scared me.

I decided to lie. I was a pretty good liar. I pretended to think back and said "Oh yeah, NOW I do. Right. On the side of the road with you two." I quickly looked away from him. He cleared his throat and I looked back at him. "What?" I asked with mock anger.

He turned and dimmed the lights, and was back with some medication and a PB&J. He insisted I eat something before I take the pill. These guys were total control freaks. Bossy as hell! He stood there and watched me peel the crust off and eat the inside of the sandwich. "Good job. Was that so hard?" he said. He watched me take my pill and sat in the desk chair beside the bed.

"Go away," I said angrily. I was really starting to get pissed.

"No. I'll stay until you fall asleep. And Libby, when you wake up we are all having a talk about what's going on with you. We aren't mad at you. But if you want us to be mad at you, keep talking those lame lies you just gave me. No. Lying. Got it?" he said firmly.

I was beginning to feel sleepy and floaty.

"I don't know what you mean," I challenged in a voice sounding far away.

"You'll have to do better than that, little one. Winchesters created the art of lying, especially to ourselves. So when you wake up, it's truth telling time." He stood, looking overly-tall, and winked down at me. "Get some rest now, Dean and I will be back to check on you until you wake up. You're safe here; we won't let anything happen…"

… But I was already floating away, above the pain and the memories and the sadness. It was by far the best moment I'd experienced since meeting the two of them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNNS

"Libby wake up, kid."

Dean. I pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake. Time to get up and get showered and eat breakfast. And talk," he added. I was used to getting up at the crack of dawn from the time I spent with the Ingall's _(Pretend time. Not real. In my mind. HALLUCINATION. My stomach clenched from the heartbreak.)_ , but the pill Sam gave me really knocked me out. I peeped open my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked, still groggy.

"It's 9am, up and at 'em."

"Where's Sam?"

"Sam's out doing some research. And this is not twenty questions." _(Hmmm… research? What kind of research? Research on how to ditch 12 year old girls to the custody of the state, probably.)_

"When will he be back?" _(I had to ask, because Dean made me nervous. They both could be tightasses, but of the two, Sam didn't skeech me out as much)_.

Dean huffed a long breath. "He will be back when he gets back," he said tightly. He held out his hand in a "hurry up" motion. "Let's go. Up."

I kicked off the covers and tried to not lean on my arms to push myself off the bed. My feet didn't even touch the floor. He reached over and lifted me under my armpits and placed me on the floor.

He showed me my bathroom and put plastic around my arms to protect them from the water… then showed me a pile of towels and assorted shampoos and body washes, and told me to "have at it". _(oh-kayyyy…except I have no clothes and they're dirty as hell…what's the point?)._

It was like he read my mind.

"We're taking you out later to pick up some clothes, until then I'll grab you a tee shirt and look for some sweats." He gave me a soft look. "It'll suck until we get to the store but it'll only be for today."

I have to admit I am sort of blown away by how nice he was being.

As he left the room he told me to lean on the shower wall to keep my weight off my knee. _(Good advice since it was screaming at me, sending lines of electric pain up and down my leg. I swear it hurt all the way up to my teeth)_.

I began to gingerly make my way to becoming hygienically acceptable.

SNSNSNSNSNS

I limped my way down the hall toward the smell of food. I was starving. I could hear two voices, so I knew Sam was back, and I knew they were talking about me. I stopped just short of the kitchen and listened.

"Yeah, so I found the Group Home in Queens – spoke to a …. Mrs. O'Hare. She used the excuse of confidentiality and really didn't give me much, so I told her we would be in touch in person and she agreed to a meeting. I told her I'd call when we were in the area. She seemed surprised that the FBI would even be calling. I know something's up, Dean, and face to face she won't be able to evade our questions. And," he added, we need to find out what's going on with Libby. She's all over the map emotionally, and I know she was lying to me about her memory loss. She has secrets, Dean, and we both know that secrets lead to trouble. Once she…"

I fake coughed and leaned against the door frame. Sam gave me the once-over and was by my side, holding my waist and helping me to the table. I had to look like hell, but at least I was clean. I was wearing a back tee and a pair of sweats with the waist cinched as tightly as I could. A pair of Dean's socks on my feet completed the clown look I was definitely not going for.

"You're pale," he said. He reached out and felt my forehead for the hundredth time. "At least your fever is down. How ya feelin'?" he asked, looking as sincere as Mr. Ingalls used to look at me. _(Mr. Ingalls is not real, I reminded myself. There is no Mr. Ingalls. When would that thought not hurt my heart? I fought against the truth of it all.)_

"Hello? Libby are you with us?" he said, shaking my wrist and bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uh… yeah. I am. I'm hungry," I said to him, trying to smile. Remembering the Group Home and the things that happened there, the smile just wouldn't come. Instead, I choked back a sob.

"Kid, we have lots of food, no reason to cry about that," Dean said, patting my shoulder.

Sam sent Dean a "WTF" look and moved his hand down to mine. "Libby, let's get some food into you and we can talk after, okay? Then we'll hit the store and get you some clothes that fit you. How does that sound?"

For some reason that sounded just like what I wanted. I wanted to sit and eat food someone else made me and have clothes that fit. I gave him a nod and he nodded back with a smile.

With no indication, a memory fell into my mind with a clink. Kristie. My Bestie. _(How did I forget her? What else have I forgotten?)_

"Sam? Dean?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered while making me a sandwich and what looked like a salad. _(Oh God, green stuff. I know he's gonna make me eat it. My stomach growled regardless. And I felt something – that feeling when I was with the Ingall's… NO, I mean when was being drained by the Djinn, God, it's so confusing! I felt like I was being taken care of. I let myself feel that, just for now. Because I'm so tired. And just for a minute, I want to rest my brain.)_

"What's up, kid?" Dean said.

"I want to use your phone," I said, trying to ignore the waver in my voice.

"Not happening," Dean said, while at the same time Sam turned and said "Why?"

I gave Dean a mean look and blurted, "I want to call my best friend. I want to call Kristie," I answered. I tried not to beg, but I just remembered her. I can't believe I forgot my best friend. _(What the hell is wrong with me?)_

Another sob escaped my throat. I gave up and started begging. "Please, please let me call her. Something's wrong with me! I forgot her until just now! I know she hasn't forgotten me. Please, Sam. Please, Dean."

They looked at each other for a long moment. It was like they could talk to each other without words.

Sam set my food down in front of me with a glass of milk. "Eat, Lib. Then we'll talk about you calling your friend, okay?"

I looked at Dean and he nodded, encouraging me to eat.

"Okay, thanks," I said, taking a bite of my ham and cheese. I couldn't believe how fast I scarfed it down.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam and Dean sat in the living room with me with a phone between us on the ottoman. I was curled up on the leather couch, a warm fuzzy blanket around me, holding a throw pillow on my stomach. It made me feel better.

Dean started. "Okay, kid, here are the rules. Phone stays on speaker. This phone cannot be traced. We are letting you do this so you can get some information."

Sam cleared his throat. "AND, this is to show you that you can trust us, Libby. We have to work together. There's a reason your memory is slipping. There's a reason you were in that cave. For as long as Dean and I have been hunting, we have never found a kid with a Djinn. Call Kristie. Go ahead. But remember your on speaker and try to keep it together, okay?" He gave me an encouraging look and then handed me the phone.

Muscle memory kicked in. I dialed her number like I had hundreds of times before. _(Funny I didn't remember her until today but her phone number came so quickly)_. I took a sip of water to clear my suddenly dry throat. I put the phone down on the ottoman so they could hear everything. Her phone rang until I thought she wouldn't pick up. But she did.

"Hello?" she said. _(Kristie's voice – Oh God, Kristie's voice!)_

I tried to keep my voice steady. "Kristie? Kristie it's me. It's Libby." I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. Sam handed me a tissue that I pressed to my eyes. He smiled a dimpled smile encouragingly. Dean gave me a nod. Dean was always nodding.

Dead silence on the other end. Pin-dropping silent.

"Kristie?" I repeated.

"That's not funny. Who is this? How did you get my number? WHO IS THIS?" Kristie rambled off rapid-fire.

"Kristie, it's me – it's really is. I miss you so much!" I cried toward the phone.

"You're sick! Libby's dead. DEAD! And she's never coming back! Why? Why would you do this? Mom! Mom!" she screamed into the phone before she slammed it down, disconnecting us forever.

I looked at the brothers, clutching the pillow like a life preserver to keeping me from drowning in the swirl of emotion that encompassed me.

"I'm dead," I sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**MY REALITY**

 **CHAPTER 4  
**

 _ **A/N: We own nothing Supernatural. Libby is the creation of Hailstorm3. This chapter is courtesy of Hailstorm3. Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading.**_

I felt a hand on my back. _(I didn't know whose hand was touching me, but I didn't want it there.)_ "Don't touch me!" I cried out as I impulsively tossed the pillow that I had been holding against my stomach. I watched as it sailed toward the coffee table and crashed into Dean's bottle of Sol. The bottle toppled over onto its side and beer spilled all over the table and foamed all over the cement floor. _(Ugh….I hated the smell of beer.)_

"Son of a bitch," Dean groaned from beside me. He jumped up from the couch and quickly placed the bottle upright. He turned toward me with a stern look and looked as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. "I'll go get some paper towels," he mumbled and then turned and made long, deliberate strides out of the room.

"Lib…..," Sam said calmly from beside me. I shifted my position to face him. _(He didn't look angry which was a relief.)_ "I forgot you don't want to be touched, but really…..maybe you could try to be a little less dramatic next time. A bit of an overreaction, don't ya think?"

"Yeah….uh, I guess," I muttered. _(If he had only known what I had been through, he wouldn't think it was an overreaction.)_

"And I'm sorry about your friend," he mentioned. Dean came back into the room holding a handful of paper towels. I expected him to stop and wipe up the beer, but instead he approached me and extended the paper towels toward me. I looked back at him with confusion.

"Here….clean it up. You made the mess." _(Wow…..he was harsh, making the injured kid clean up his beer.)_ I glared back at him with disbelief and then looked toward Sam who just raised his eyebrows with a slight nod of his head. _(Why wasn't he defending me?)_

"But my knee," I protested, cupping it with my hands.

"You'll live," was Dean's response. _(Ugh…..that man really annoyed me. Why couldn't he be more like Sam?)_ I snatched the paper towels deliberately and scooted over to the next cushion so that I could reach the mess on the table. I leaned over and quickly wiped it up. "Good…..that's enough….I'll get the floor," he said as he reached back for the paper towels in my hand. I handed them off and leaned back against the couch and crossed my arms across my chest _. (Maybe I was dead…..Or maybe I was still with the Djinn…..Maybe this was all a dream too…..I could only hope.)_

"Why would she think I'm dead?" I questioned disappointedly, pulling the blanket back over me. "It doesn't make sense. I mean, did she see a dead body or something?"

"I don't know," Sam replied with a sigh. "Once you're feeling better, we're going to look into this some more and also put an end to that Djinn for good." _(I was excited. That meant we were going to NY. I could show Kristie I was still alive…but then what?)_ My excitement quickly faded. ( _What would happen to me? Would Sam and Dean just leave me there?)_ "Libby, what did you think of your group home?" I could feel Sam's eyes on me and couldn't help but notice Dean grumbling something about it being the last of his favorite beer as he stood up from the floor with a wad of soaked paper towels. I was pretty sure a small smirk escaped from my lips.

"It was….," I began to answer, but then everything went blank. I couldn't remember anything about it. _(Not again…why couldn't I remember?)_ I could feel the dumb tears filling my eyes again. _(Ugh….why did I have to cry so much? I was such a baby.)_ I looked up at Sam and was greeted by his gentle, reassuring smile. "I think it was ok." I knew by Sam's expression that he didn't believe me. I felt the cushions next to me move and then heard Dean's voice.

"You think?" I turned my head in Dean's direction.

"I….well…..I….um….I can't remember." I lowered my eyes toward my lap and a few tears escaped onto my cheeks. I was worried. Really worried. _(Did that Djinn do something to my brain too? Or were they poisoning me with the "medicine" they were giving me?)_

"It's ok kid….we all forget things," Dean replied. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"You've been through a lot," Sam reassured. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as he extended his hand gently toward my shoulder causing me to immediately tense up. He noticed and quickly brought his hand back to his lap. "Sorry, I forgot," he said quietly. _(I felt guilty. I wanted to trust them…but I just couldn't. Too much had happened and none of it made any sense.)_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

The next morning I was feeling a lot better. I could finally put more pressure on my knee and didn't have to hobble wherever I went. I showered and put on the same, huge clothing that I had been wearing. I couldn't wait to have some clothes that actually fit. I finally made my way into the kitchen where I found Dean at the table, hovered over his laptop. He was already showered and dressed in his typical blue jeans and flannel. Today's flannel happened to be blue and white. "Good morning," I greeted, interrupting the trance he was in with the computer.

"Oh, hey kiddo," he said as he looked up. "We have some frosted flakes left." He pointed to a box next to him. "And there might be some bread left for toast. Sam and I really need to get to a market today."

"Frosted flakes are fine," I replied. I opened the cabinet above the sink and took out a small, ceramic bowl. I carried the bowl and a spoon over to the table where Dean was sitting.

"So….I've been doing some research and there's a store called Justice that the young girls seem to like a lot," Dean stated as I was pouring the cereal into my bowl. "And it looks like there's one about a half hour from here." _(Wow…he was researching clothing stores? For me?)_ A small smile escaped onto my lips, but I quickly made it disappear. I knew Dean saw it, but he didn't make a big deal about it, he just continued with writing down the address for the store. "Would you like to go?" he asked, as he handed me the half gallon of milk that was beside his laptop.

"I don't have any money." I poured the milk onto my cereal.

"Sam and I will take care of it."

I found myself feeling choked up a little. _(No….no more tears.)_ "You don't have to. These clothes are fine." I sat down across from him.

"We want to….and good try kid, but those clothes are not fine," he replied with a smile as he closed his laptop. "Be ready in an hour." I nodded my head. _(Why were they being so nice to me? Especially Dean?)_

()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()

The sun burned my eyes as Dean's Impala pulled out of the garage. I felt like I had been in darkness forever. I rolled down my window and stuck my head out. My long, brown hair was blowing frantically in all directions, but I didn't care, the fresh air felt amazing. I finally rolled my window back up and glanced in the rearview mirror to find Dean looking back at me. "Nice car," I commented to him. _(Ugh….that was stupid….that was all I could think of to say to him?)_

"Dean loves this car like it's his child," Sam commented from the front seat with his laptop opened on his lap. Sam was always doing research.

"My Grandma used to love old cars," I replied, surprised that the thought came out of my mouth. _(My Grandma? I hadn't thought of my Grandma in forever. Where was she? Why wasn't I still living with her?)_ "We need to go see my Grandma! She's probably worried sick about me," I said excitedly from the backseat. I could see her so clearly in my thoughts. She was small and petite like me with short, gray hair. She always wore brightly colored blouses with pants and scarves that matched. She always took a lot of pride in her appearance.

"Lib, what's your Grandma's name?" Sam asked. "I'll see if I can find an address."

"Evelyn Simmons," I replied. I could hear him typing away on his laptop. I watched as he tapped Dean's shoulder and turned his laptop so that Dean could see it. Dean glanced quickly at the screen and then shook his head. "Sam, what's wrong?" I asked with annoyance. "Did you find my Grandma?"

"Libby, I'm sorry, but your Grandma passed away," Sam replied as he lifted the laptop above the back of the front seat so that I could see the screen. There she was. My beautiful Grandma. And alongside her picture was her obituary. "She passed away over two years ago," he commented. I sensed the concern in his voice. I'm sure they thought I was crazy. Heck, I thought I was crazy.

"Oh…yeah, that's right," I lied as tears filled my eyes. I leaned against the back seat and focused my attention on the cars passing by beside me. _(My Grandma was dead? Why couldn't I remember that?)_

"Does it say what happened to her?" I heard Dean ask.

"Heart attack," Sam replied. _(Did I give her the heart attack? I was such a bad kid for her…..Always getting into fights, skipping school, stealing, staying out late…she got to know the local law enforcement really well because of me. Why was I so bad for her? She didn't deserve it. She was just trying to take care of me.)_ My mind was in constant turmoil until we finally pulled into a mall parking lot with the store called Justice directly in front of us. I welcomed the distraction. It definitely looked like a girly store from the outside. I was slightly embarrassed when I saw my reflection in the store window. My outfit was hideous and huge. "Don't be shy, get what you need," Sam mentioned as we stepped inside the door. We were immediately welcomed by a sales associate. She looked young, maybe eighteen and her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi, my name is Kim, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah Kim.….uh, can you help our sister here pick out some clothes? Jeans, t-shirts, socks, underwear, shoes, pajamas…..pretty much everything," Sam explained awkwardly.

"A few of each," Dean chimed in. "We'll be right here if you need us."

"Of course," Kim replied with a smile. She motioned for me to follow her. "You look like you're probably a size 8, maybe a 10." I glanced back at them as I followed after her. They both looked freakishly out of place and I couldn't help but smile. _(I had to admit, it was a pretty cool thing they were doing for me.)_ I spent the next hour following Kim around the store and trying on clothes. In the end, we ended up with everything I needed. I was thrilled to be able to wear one of my new outfits, a pair of jeans and a white unicorn t-shirt, out of the store. I even picked out a pair of pink, glittery sneakers. I loved glitter and I loved the color pink.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Flashback:**

 _A loud crash woke me from a sound sleep. I could hear the rain pounding outside my window and figured the crashing sound was just thunder, but decided to check anyway. I wandered from my bedroom, half asleep, and was immediately greeted by foul odor. It smelled rotten, almost like a garbage dump or a sewer. As I made my way through the darkness into our small Living Room, lighting flashed outside our patio door. Distracted by the lightning, I tripped over something on the floor. I glanced down to find a hand sticking out from behind my Grandma's favorite rocking chair. My heart began to pound violently in my chest. I moved quickly to look behind the chair and saw my Grandma, motionless on the floor. "Grandma?!" I cried as I fell to my knees beside her. "Grandma?!"_

 _"Libby?" questioned a deep voice coming from the darkness. I froze. Thunder crashed and then lightning lit up the room long enough for me to see him or "it". I was terrified and my body began to shake violently. His skin was pale and there were veins, lots of them protruding from his face, and worms? Were there worms on his face? And his eyes were a pitch black just like a demon. What the hell was he? Who was he? And how did he know my name?_

 _"I'm your Dad," he stated through the darkness. No…there was no way that "thing" was my Dad. I was too terrified to move. Lightning flashed again and I could see him take a few steps closer to me._

 _"No!" I screamed, and then continued screaming. "Go away!" I cried out in between the screams._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Libby." I could hear Sam's voice echoing through my thoughts. _(Sam?! Sam?! I'm right here! Help me! My Grandmother's dead!)_ I felt rough, calloused hands, almost like sandpaper, touch my own.

"Noooooooo!" I cried out frantically as I flailed my arms violently. "Go away! You're not my Dad!" I continued flailing my arms desperately.

"Dammit Sam, wake her up." That was Dean's voice. _(Why weren't they helping me?)_

"Libby!" boomed Sam's voice. "You're having a dream….open your eyes." _(Come on Lib….do what they say, open your eyes.)_ I felt something cold splash against my face. _(OMG, did that thing just spray me with its venom or something?)_ I held my breath as it dripped some my cheeks and then onto my neck. And then I forced my eyes open. I was in the backseat of the Impala and the door next to me was open. I looked to find Sam peering down at me with a concerned look on his face. Dean was hovered behind him holding a bottle of water in his hand. I sighed with relief. That thing was gone. "Hey…welcome back sweetheart," Sam said gently.

"Dang kid, you are difficult to wake up," Dean commented as he gently shook the bottle of water. I wasn't amused as I pushed the wet strands of hair out of my face. I looked down to find my new t-shirt soaked with water.

"Are you feeling ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah….fine." I shifted my position and rested my head against the backseat. "Just tired."

"We're almost back to the bunker," Dean mentioned and then made his way around the car and to the driver's seat.

"Do you want me to sit back there with you?" Sam asked, still with a concerned expression on his face.

"I said I was fine." The words came out rudely, but I didn't mean it, I was just tired and confused by what had just happened. The "dream" seemed so real. Sam nodded and closed the door next to me. I sat anxiously in the backseat as we headed back out onto the highway. _(Did that thing really kill my Grandmother?)_ I wanted to tell them about my dream, but I was nervous since they already thought I was crazy. "Ummm…..Sam? Dean?" I questioned hesitantly. I heard Sam's laptop close and then he turned in his seat to face me.

"Yeah Lib?"

"The dream I had…..it was about my Grandmother." I looked up to find Dean looking back at me intently through his rearview mirror. I felt tears fill my eyes. I looked back at Sam. His expression was gentle and comforting.

"It's ok Lib, you can tell us," he urged gently.

"I saw this thing…..it was a monster." The words sounded stupid coming out of my mouth, but I continued. "It was pale and veins were popping out of its face….it smelled disgusting…and I thought I saw w…w…"

"Worms?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah….worms. How did you know?"

"Sounds like you saw a Rugaru," Sam commented. At that moment everything came together. _(My Dad WAS that monster. And it killed my Mom and Grandmother.)_ My whole body tensed. I wanted to scream. I reached for the door handle. "Dean, pull over now!" Sam ordered. The Impala came to a screeching halt and I threw open the door. I jumped out, ready to run, but Sam was quicker and I crashed into his giraffe sized legs. I attempted to push Sam out of my way, but his strength obviously overpowered my own. "Calm down honey," he soothed as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Dude, we need to get her back in the car," Dean said worriedly as he made his way to us. "We're causing a scene."

"You never found it! And it killed my Grandmother!" I screamed as I crashed my fists into Sam's gut. I heard Sam gasp and then I continued with two more punches until I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Ok kid, that's enough!" Dean's voice boomed firmly from behind me. I kicked my legs out and tried to pry Dean's hands off from my waist. He shoved me back inside the backseat of the car while Sam slid in from the other side. I was trapped between them. I popped back up but Dean shoved me back into the seat. "Don't move," he ordered, his voice hard and stern. _(Ugh! I hated him!)_ "You got her Sammy?"

"Yeah." Dean reached in and buckled my seatbelt. I thought about protesting, but I didn't, I was too tired and I knew I wouldn't win.

"Don't try anything," Dean warned before he closed the door. I crossed my arms across my chest and threw myself against the backseat. Once again, we were back on the road.

 ** _~To Be Continued~_**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: We own nothing Supernatural. Libby is the creation of Hailstorm3. Reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading! This chapter written by Happygoddess2003.

MY REALITY

CHAPTER 5:

I was still fuming in the back seat of the Impala. Sam sat next to me in the back seat, watching me closely. Dean eyed me from the rearview mirror _(What's wrong with him? He needs to keep his eyes on the road!)_.

The silence was becoming uncomfortable. I decided to jump in and be the ice-breaker. _(Somebody has to be.)_.

"You never caught my dad and he killed my Grandma. So basically, you two are responsible for me being an orphan. Why didn't you look for him? Did you even think about him after he killed my mother and you found me in the closet?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Well?" I said when I got no answer. _(Now I'm REALLY getting pissed off! Answer me!)_.

I looked at Sam's pensive face and then to Dean's in the mirror _(I'm going to die in this car because he doesn't pay attention to the road, I just know it)_.

"You guys said you hunt things. You guys said you KILL things. You didn't kill my dad and you didn't kill the Djinn. You said you HELPED people. Why do you hate me so much? Did you do this on purpose to me? How did you help me? How could you? I'm just a kid!" I yelled to the both of them.

"Lib," Sam said. "You need to calm down, okay? We can talk about anything you want, but you can't be yelling at us like this. You're getting yourself all worked up – we're not gonna continue to let you to behave this way," he said, looking directly at me.

I wilted under his gaze. _(Wow – I really showed them didn't I? I hate them! It's like having TWO Mr. Ingalls, but without the hug and the strong smiles. Mr. Ingalls.)_.

At the thought of Mr. Ingalls I began to tear up. I didn't want to cry again so I tried to hold it in, but it came out in a choking sound and I leaned forward, gasping for breath.

"Sammy is she gonna throw up? Is she? Do I need to pull over?" Dean yelled to the back seat.

Sam ignored him and I felt his hand on my back. When I didn't shake it off or pull back, he began to rub up and down in long strokes, from the top of my neck to my spine. He continued to go up and down methodically and then he spoke to me.

"Lib, see? See what happens when you don't listen? Now, I want you to breathe in and out with me. One… good…and out…good." He kept his hand on my back, rubbing circles now as I leaned up, feeling myself come back from whatever crazy thing that was.

"What just happened to me?" I whispered, scared out of my mind. I couldn't breathe, my heart was racing, and my face was red hot.

"I think you had a panic attack, Lib. Have you ever had one of those?" he asked with concern.

"I…I don't know, Sam! I can't remember! What's wrong with me? Why didn't you kill him? Why?" I said, putting my face in my hands.

Sam brought his hand up to my shoulder and pulled me close. _(He's hugging me. Really for real. I haven't been hugged since Mrs. Ingalls…)._ I finally broke. I let him pull me into his lap and I sobbed on his chest. I felt like a baby but I didn't care. I missed my family. I missed BOTH my families. "It's not fair," I cried into his shoulder. "I want my momma," I sobbed.

"Shhh, Lib, I know it's not fair. It will be okay, though. We'll figure this out together. It's okay, everything will be okay," he said into my hair.

He kept me on his lap all the way to the bunker, letting me lay across him with my head on this arm for a pillow. I was so tired. Silent tears spilled onto his arm as I began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"OWWW," I yelled, pulling my arm away from Dean's grasp. "That freaking hurt!"

He rolled his eyes _(Rolled them… Seriously….Grown man)_ , then firmly pulled my arm over to finish taking out my stitches.

"No more! Do it tomorrow before we leave, ok? I'm tired. I wanna go to bed," I stated with a crabby pout.

"Let's just get this over with now so we don't have to deal with your drama tomorrow," he said.

"Saaaaaam! Saaaaaam!" I screamed.

Sam came running into my room like it was on fire. "Lib? What the hell? You okay?"

"Dean won't stop taking out my stitches and he's huuuurting me!" I whined.

Sam came over and took me by the shoulders from behind, bending over my head so he was looking at me upside down.

"Listen, these stitches need to come out now. Do you really need me to come in here and hold you down like a four year old while he does it?" he asked me, giving my shoulder a little shake.

I scowled at him _(What's wrong with him? Why can't he just be nice and stay nice?)_.

"Well?" he said, still upside down. "Knock it off. And wipe that look off your face. Dean isn't trying to hurt you. A few of them are a little infected so it'll sting a little, but not a lot. Now," he asked, "what has you in such a foul mood?"

Dean commenced taking out my stitches, but not before sending me a smug look. _(God what an asshole. These guys go from hero to zero faster than I can keep up with)_. Sam sat on the edge of my bed facing me, clearly waiting for an answer. _(I don't want to talk, I want to eat and I want to sleep. Even though I said I didn't want to eat, I do. I'm tired and I have a headache from crying my face off on you. Now get lost)._

"I'm just tired, I guess," I say instead, looking away from him. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either and they both saw completely through me.

"You need to eat," Sam ordered, getting up to leave my room. Dean pulled another stitch out. "Fuck, owww. Shit!" I swore. Dean looked up at me with an arched eyebrow, and I heard boots clunking their way back across my floor. _(Shit. Sam was so close to being out of the room. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?)_.

My hands flew up in front of my face as Sam came closer. I don't know why – it was like I couldn't help it. It happened automatically.

"Woah, woah, Libs," Sam said, reaching out and taking my wrists to lower my hands. He kneeled down in front of me, still incredibly tall in spite of the fact. Dean stared at me with questioning eyes.

"Libby. I've already told you a bunch of times we will never hurt you." He took a quick look at Dean, who nodded to him.

"Not deliberately," he added.

"Did you think I was gonna hit you, Lib?" he asked, all of the sudden very serious.

"No," I lied quickly, then changed it. "I mean, yes… I guess… I don't know! It just happened automatically. I didn't mean to do it. Sorry." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Kid, you didn't do anything that deserved to be hit for," Dean said across from me. "But watch the language. It's not nice coming from your twelve year old mouth."

"Dean's right. You need to watch your mouth. We don't want you swearing like a sailor, okay? But you said you raised your hands without thinking? Automatically?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I guess I was scared," I said.

He put his hand on my knee and I let him. I was kinda fond of Sam, and I even liked Dean sometimes now. But I still couldn't like them enough to trust them. But - they did get me some killer clothes today that must have cost them a fortune.

"Uh…. I meant to say, ummm…" I was embarrassed all of the sudden.

"What, hon?" Sam urged.

"Nothing… I mean, yeah, I meant to say thank you for getting me all those clothes. I know they cost a lot of money."

They both smiled at me. _(Wow. Double Winchester smiles. It was nice. Why would they smile about spending all their money on me, though? Weird. They still hardly knew me.)_

"Don't worry about it, kid," Dean said. He gave me back my arms. "You're all set. Done."

I was amazed he finished it all and I barely felt anything. My arms looked like Frankenstein. _(I'll just wear long sleeves for the rest of my life. No problem.)_

"Hold on," Sam ordered, pulling out the bacterial ointment. "Let's get those infected areas covered, and then you can come and eat."

"I'm not hungry, Sam. I just want to go to bed, I'm tired," I repeated for like, the fifth time.

He quickly dabbed the ointment on and covered my arms for the night. "You should be fine without the wrap tomorrow. Now come on with me and get something in that skinny ass belly of yours," he teased.

I let out a huge sigh. Dean rolled his eyes again. _(I swear he and I were gonna have it out about the eye rolls. I mean, doesn't he know how rude that is? To do it right in front of a person? Kind of a dick thing to do. Once again – hero to zero.)_.

"Okay, okay," I said, getting up and limping a bit behind Sam. "I guess I can eat something. But just something little," I added.

"Good girl," Sam said, moving at an incredibly fast pace down the hall without even knowing it. His legs were giraffe-like!

"Can you slow down?" I asked. "I can't keep up – your one leg is like, three of mine."

"I'll just meet you," he said casually back to me.

"No – please just wait up," I said. _(What is wrong with me? Why am I acting so needy? Dean's right behind me, I have nothing to be afraid of)_.

Sam turned and looked at me, holding his arm open. "Well come on then," he said with a grin, but he was looking over my head, looking at his brother. They were doing that silent talking thing again that I noticed they do a lot.

We were in the kitchen. "Just something little," I reminded him. He nodded while digging through the fridge.

I ate all the sesame chicken, an egg roll, fried rice and some chicken teriyaki. I fell asleep at the table, and someone must have carried me to bed. I didn't dream or wake up until morning.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I dragged my bag out the door and toward the Impala – I packed a lot of my new clothes. I couldn't wait to show them off to Kristie, she was gonna be so jealous! Dean saw me and grabbed my bag.

"Ya gotta learn to pack light with us, kid! What's in here?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, all my new clothes, pretty much. I want to show Kristie everything you got me. And I packed a few books because I know it's a long trip." I answered.

Sam came up behind me and lifted me under the arms from behind and swung me around. A squeal came out of me from the sheer surprise and unexpected fun of it all. There was no mention of the talk we had the night before or anything that happened.

"Your arms look better, Lib," he said, holding my arms up and inspecting them closely. I yanked them away and held them close to my sides.

"They're hideous. I look like the daughter of Frankenstein," I said sulkily. All of the sudden I just felt bad. ( _Why? Why were my emotions all over the place? I'm acting crazy. Moody. One minute I'm up and the next minute I'm down. And I was starting to get a headache.)_.

"They AREN'T, Libs," he said with a concerned look. "Don't say that. They'll fade in time." _(Libs? Now a nickname? I don't want them to like me so much they give me a nickname! I don't want to feel anything for anyone. My head is hurting more, too)_.

"Whatever," I said as I buckled myself up. My bag was beside me, so I rested my head on it. My head was throbbing now.

"How far is it to Queens from here?" I asked.

Dean looked at me through the rear view mirror. "A little over nineteen hours – we're driving straight through. But," he added with a wink, "I'll get us there in less that sixteen."

I barely heard him. Images were drifting in and out of my mind and sucking me down into a dark hole. No matter how hard I tried to fight them, they came to me and soon I was a part of the images that were memories I had locked far, far away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Where is James?" I screamed at Mrs. O'Hare. She grabbed me by the neck with incredibly strong hands and pulled me toward her office door. "James is gone. He's been adopted. He left this morning," she said curtly. I looked at her spitefully. "He would have told me! He isn't adopted, he ISN'T," I screeched at her, "He would have told me! He never would have left without telling me! You want me to believe he was getting adopted and he didn't even TELL me? He was like a little brother to me! You tell me you, bitch!" I sobbed. She grabbed my face, squeezing it tightly, glaring at me. "Now you listen to me, little girl. You will keep your mouth shut or you may find YOURSELF disappearing overnight. You may find yourself being "adopted". So pull yourself together and KEEP yourself together," she hissed at me. I sank to a heap on the floor, hysterical. "James, James, James," I babbled. My hair was pulled roughly from behind. "I think you need to spend some alone time in the closet," she whispered in my ear. Not the closet! NO. I heard the door open. Strong arms grabbed me from behind and dragged me down the hall. I didn't scream. I just let myself be dragged and thrown into the "Alone Time Closet."

"James!" I cried, jolting awake.

Sam turned in his seat, eyes gazing across me. "Just a dream, Libs."

I shrugged.

Dean looked back at me. "Who's James, kid?"

"Huh?" I replied, not really out of my stupor. I was having trouble focusing.

"James. You said his name when you were waking up. You sounded freaked. Who is he?" he pressed.

I saw Sam give Dean a look. It said "You're scaring her so shut the hell up." _(I was getting pretty good at reading their silent language)_.

"I have a headache," I said to Sam, completely ignoring Dean. "I've had one since right before we left."

He gave me a small smile. "Probably just nerves."

"I'm not nervous," I said back to him.

He looked at me like he didn't believe me. Shaking his head, he handed me two Advil and a bottle of water. "Take these. It'll help."

I did as I was told. I felt numb. I was tingling from my feet up to my cheeks. My head pounded. I felt like there was a tornado in my chest, working its way up to my mind.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"About ten hours," Dean said. "And you never answered my question. "Who's James?"

I grabbed the sides of my head as memory after memory slammed into it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Lib? Libby. Come on, now. Open your eyes. You're safe," Sam's voice drifted through the fog that enveloped my mind.

I opened my eyes and saw both of them, looking concerned. Sam was flashing a light back and forth at my eyes.

 _(This was becoming a habit…)_

I felt everything rush out of me all at once. "James. I forgot about him. How could I forget? What's wrong with me? Can't someone help me? Please, help me. I'm scared, scared of the Group Home. Bad things happened to me there. James disappeared! Oh, God, James! I'm so sorry. They put me in the "Alone Time Closet" and I was so scared. I don't wanna go back there! Please don't make me! Don't let them hurt me again! Please," I pleaded. I looked back and forth at them, waiting for them to react. They looked… odd. _(Odder than they usually did, I mean.)._

I blinked, looking at them. No. Looking beyond them. I could see them, but I wasn't focusing on them. I was somewhere else. Tucked away and hiding, with my eyes open.

"What's wrong with her Sammy?" I heard Dean ask.

Sam reached out and lifted my eyelids and shined the light again. He took his thumb and brushed it across my cheek. He spoke really softly to me.

"Libs, you aren't saying full sentences. I know you're in there, trying to talk to us. We could only make out a few words. We can't understand you, but that's okay - we hear you trying. I think you have a lot of memories you've pushed way down inside you. Do you have memories way down deep that are coming back? Coming back fast?" he asked. I see him rubbing my upper arm but I don't feel it.

I nodded, desperate for them to understand. They looked so worried.

"Did you see that, Dean? She moved her head a little," Sam observed. _(A little? I was bobbing my head up and down like a crazy person!)_.

"Yeah, I saw. Barely noticeable, though," he replied, shaking his head. "Sam, we need to get on the road. We have to get to that Group Home," he said to his brother.

I opened my eyes wide. "Don't take me near that place! Please, no!" I cried. I was so frustrated; I knew they couldn't understand me. I felt wet trails making their way down my face. _(Crybaby- gonna cry, crybaby? Look at her crying – she was crying in the closet!)_

Sam just climbed over the seat, grabbing me close. "Drive, Dean. Let's get going."

Sam held me tight. "It'll be okay, Libs. We won't let anything bad happen. Trust us. I promise to keep you safe. I don't know what you're seeing but you have to listen to my voice. I want you to try to relax. Try to rest, Libby. Sleep, and no bad dreams this time. If you have one, I'll be here and I'll wake you up," he said slowly and methodically to me. His hand moved my hair off my forehead again and again. He smelled good, and the flannel he wore was so soft. His voice lulled me to a better place. It elevated me. "We'll try again after you wake up. Right now I need you to close your eyes and not to think."

I closed my eyes and didn't think. Maybe my brain was all used up for the night.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

 _(I really have to pee.)_.

I opened my eyes and knew exactly what I needed to do, but my body wouldn't listen. I shifted on Sam and he awoke with a start.

"Libby – you okay? How ya feelin?"

I tried to tell him with my mouth, but I was so out of it. _(I had "checked out" as I had heard them talking last night about me. Dean said I "checked out" because I had too many memories coming into my head at once. Sam told him not to use that term, which sounded horrible. Sam called me "semi-catatonic", but I think it meant the same thing as "checked out". I tried to talk to him with my eyes and make words with my mouth, but I kept getting flashes of James, Mrs. O'Hare, and Kristy. Albert and Carrie and the Ingalls. Sometimes my mom and dad would pop in, my dad wetly growling my name with his wormy face.)._

I couldn't focus, but I tried to shake my head "no". _(No, I am not alright, I have to pee like a race horse and please stop so I can. Also, food.)_.

"Dean, she's moving her head a little better. She's saying she isn't feeling okay. She may be hungry, or…shit, Dean, she probably had to go to the bathroom. Pull over up here," he said.

Dean was filling up Baby and grabbing snacks. Sam opened the back door from the inside.

I felt like my legs were filled with lead at the rest area. Sam helped me out of the car, keeping his arm around me the whole time, like he thought I would go wandering off if he didn't. He guided me to the bathroom and opened the door. I just stood there. _(God, what's wrong with me. Just step through the door, Libby and go pee. Why won't my body work? What kind of things have I hidden inside that would make me turn into a zombie?)_.

Sam sighed next to me, and stepped inside the single bathroom. _(Oh no, no way… come on Libby, move your ass! Instead, I was met with images of James hugging me, letting me cuddle his little body and run my hands through his golden ringlets. Images of being dragged to the closet. Images of being passed over again and again for the younger children. Families never wanted the twelve year olds.)._

"Don't cry, Libs. It's okay," Sam said, kneeling in front of me. _(I'm crying? Really? Wow – automatic crying.)._

"We'll get through this together, okay? I'm gonna unzip your jeans and get them down, but I promise not to look, okay? Then I'll put you on the toilet and turn around so you can do your thing," he said matter-of-factly.

I was up on the throne in a flash, and I squeezed my eyes shut from having to go so badly. I must have peed for five minutes!

I sat like a lump on the toilet after I was done. _(Grrrrr… move legs, arms, something happen!)_.

Sam turned me around, pulled up, zipped my jeans, and washed my hands in a flash. It was like he was made for this. I didn't feel embarrassed. I just felt relieved.

Back in the car he held a straw to my mouth and I started to drink the water. "Good girl, Libs. Come back to us," he encouraged. He held the sandwich Dean had given him to my mouth and said "Bite". I took a bite. I ate the whole thing. I drank the whole water. He smiled at me as we pulled away, wiping my face. I realized my brain wasn't full of overwhelming pictures from my past, at least not for now.

"Hurt," I said to Sam. I looked for Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Home. Hurt. Me." I said to Dean's eyes. He looked back at mine. "Oh yeah, honey? They hurt you? Why don't you try and tell Sam and me about that. I know I always feel better after I talk about things that hurt me… and me and Sammy … we are damn good listeners," he gave me a lopsided grin and a wink.

Sam rubbed my shoulder and I climbed over into his lap. This time when I started talking, my brain worked with my mouth. I could talk! I told them everything I saw in my mind. Everything I remembered up to now. They patiently waited for me to finish, and the only way I could tell they were getting angry was how much faster Dean started driving and how Sam's arm curved around me and pressed my back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: We own nothing Supernatural. Libby is the creation of Hailstorm3. Reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading! This chapter was written by Hailstorm3. This is definitely one of my favorite stories so far! Thank you Happygoddess2003! I love writing with you!** _

MY REALITY

CHAPTER 6:

It was rush hour traffic when we finally arrived outside of Queens. The Queensboro Bridge was bumper to bumper and the traffic was at a standstill. "My favorite time of day," I commented as I glanced around at all the cars. I had learned to tell the cheap ones from the expensive ones.

"Why's that?" Sam questioned, still seated beside me with his arm around me.

"Well..….I used to wash windows for some extra pocket change," I replied, feeling my face flush red with embarrassment. "Food at the group home was limited and gross…..so I bought snacks for me and some of the other kids there. I did what I could." I looked around to see if any of my other friends were on the bridge, but I didn't see any of them. It was strange not see them since rush hour was a good time to make money.

"That was pretty awesome of you kid," Dean chimed in, glancing back at me through his mirror. _(Kid? Why did he always have to call me kid? It's Libby!)_

"Thanks," I mumbled in response. "Looks like Baby could use a window washing too," I teased as I pointed to the windshield. "I could write my name in that filth." Dean smiled in return.

We continued to sit at a standstill for about twenty more minutes. The more I thought about my life at the group home, the more I felt myself becoming increasingly more anxious and pulled away from Sam. I couldn't wait to show Kristie that I was alive, but at the same time I was worried about going anywhere near Queens again. I was worried that the Djinn would get me again. _(But would that be such a bad thing? I mean, I was happy with the Ingalls family. They were so good to me. I didn't know that the Djinn was eating me alive. I didn't feel any pain while I was unconscious. I was happy for once.)_

"So listen kid.… _(Ugh! Kid again!)..._ when we get there, we're going to check into a decent motel and then Sam and I have some work to do," Dean explained. "We'll leave you one of our cell phones in case you need anything." _(No way! I had been waiting a long time to see my friend! There was no way I was going to stay locked away in a motel room.)_

"I've been on these streets for a long time," I pleaded. "I'm just going to go to Kristie's house, that's all. Give me a time and I'll meet you back at the motel. I can do this. I can take care of myself."

"Sorry Libs, but you're going to have to sit this one out for a few days, but we promise we'll take you to see your friend," Sam interjected as he put his arm around me again. "Our priority is to keep you safe."

"It's Libby," I snapped as I pulled myself away from him. "And what if I don't stay at the motel?" I demanded in my most bratty tone as I crossed my arms across my chest. _(Was I really talking back to them?)_ I rolled my eyes at Dean through the rearview mirror. _(Come on Dean. What d'ya got now?)_

"Then you may find yourself with a sore behind," Dean replied firmly, glaring back at me. _(What? What was he saying? He would spank me?)_ I waited for him to smile and say he was joking, but he didn't. I turned toward Sam for support.

"You said you would never hit me!" I spoke with desperation to Sam.

"That's right," Sam replied, looking directly at me. "But a spanking wouldn't be out of the question if it you decide to disobey us." His voice was firm and matter of fact. _(What? No sympathy? He wasn't going to tell Dean to shut up_?) I felt my face flush red with embarrassment. _(Ugh! I hated them! Why did everyone want to impose their rules on me? First Mr. Ingalls and now them!)_ "Listen Libs…..I mean Libby…..we don't want it to come to that and I'm sure you don't either, so just do as your told and let us do our jobs. We're just trying to help." I looked away from him and focused my eyes on the traffic. _(He was right. I knew he was right. But that darn stubborn side of me didn't want to listen. I wanted to do what I wanted when I wanted to do it. What was wrong with me?)_ "Can we trust you to stay put?" _(Just say yes Libby…..do the right thing.)_ I felt both their eyes on me.

"A spanking IS hitting," I mumbled under my breath, still annoyed that I was given an ultimatum.

"What was that?" Dean questioned sternly from the front seat. I continued looking out my window. I was going to ignore him, but I didn't. I knew they were just trying to help me and keep me safe.

"I said…fine, I'll stay put, but I won't like it," I finally sighed.

"That's a good girl," Sam commented from beside me. _(Geez, I wasn't his dog.)_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They checked us into the La Quinta Inn. Our room was clean and comfortable and there was free breakfast which was an added bonus. "So where do I sleep?" I asked as I set my bag down onto the white comforter of one of the double beds. I watched as both Sam and Dean exchanged glances as if they were trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements. "I'm definitely not sleeping with one of you sasquatches," I grumbled, "And something tells me that you won't fit into a bed together."

"I'll call the front desk for a rollaway," Sam replied. While we got settled in, Dean left to get us something to eat for dinner. Take out was definitely their specialty. I changed into a pair of pink emoji pajamas and when I came out of the bathroom, my rollaway was set up in the corner of the room. Sam was sitting at a table near the bathroom with his laptop open in front of him. I grabbed a book from my bag and then climbed into my bed into a sitting position. "Do you want to talk about what happened in the car?" I heard Sam ask and at the same time I heard his laptop click shut.

"Not really," I replied, looking up from my book. I watched as he stood up from the table and approached me. _(Oh come on, couldn't he just leave me alone?)_ I kept my eyes on him as he sat down on the edge of the bed that was across from me.

"I don't want you to think that Dean and I are bullies," Sam mentioned.

"I don't," I replied, sighing uncomfortably. _(Now please, just leave me alone.)_

"We want to keep you safe," he added. "And we can't if you don't obey us."

"I know," I replied. "I'll stay in the motel…I promise. You don't have to worry about me." _(I was definitely taking Dean's threat seriously. I was pretty sure I didn't want to find out if he was serious or not.)_ "I appreciate everything that you and Dean are doing for me….no one has been this nice to me in a long time, except for the Ingalls family, but well….…they weren't real." Tears came to my eyes. _(I hated admitting that they weren't real. It made me feel so sad.)_ "Sam…..I just don't understand how something that felt so real couldn't be? I was there with them. I was part of their family and I want to go back."

"I know honey, I'm so sorry that any of this happened to you," Sam replied sympathetically. He stood up and took a seat next to me on my bed. "Djinn are bad news and you should have never been its victim. Dean and I will make sure it doesn't harm anyone else ever again." _(I knew it was messed up, but part of me didn't want it harmed. The Djinn had given me the happiness that I longed for. It gave me a family.)_ "What book are you reading?" he asked as he picked it up in his massive hands. "Hmmmmm…. _The_ _Carniverous Carnival_ , sounds interesting."

"It's from a series called _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ ," I replied. "Kinda like my life." Just then the door flew open and Dean entered, his hands filled with brown paper bags. "Oh good, I'm starving," I sighed with relief.

"They sure have a lot of Greek restaurants around here," Dean commented as he set the bags down on the table, "I hope you like Souvlaki."

"Really Dean? You couldn't find a McDonald's or something?" Sam questioned as he stood up from my bed.

"I'll eat anything right about now," I chimed in as I made my way to the table. "And besides, I love Souvlaki." I watched as Dean nodded his head in approval and then rolled his eyes at Sam.

After we ate, Dean questioned me on the events that had happened before I ended up in Walnut Grove. I explained how I had met the homeless man in the alley and how he gave me a magic stone. I also told him how the homeless man told me to touch the stone and make a wish at the same time, so I brought the stone to the park and did just that. They both agreed that the stone must've been laced with the Djinn's venom and that's what caused me to lose consciousness. They said that the Djinn probably followed me and since they can move quickly, it moved my body to its hiding place without being noticed. Once the questioning was over, Sam and Dean researched the location of the group home, the park, and the alley, along with some other areas they wanted to check out. Meanwhile, I brushed my teeth and buried myself under my covers with my book.

"Here's my phone kid," I heard Dean's voice say. I pulled the covers away from my face and watched as he set it next to my pillow. "Call if you need anything. Sam's number is in my contacts. We should only be gone for a few hours. We'll check in with you every hour."

"Ok," I replied.

"Ya got this kid?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"Yeah," I replied with hesitation. "But…ummm, are you going to kill it tonight?" Dean gave me a weird look and then looked toward Sam. They both exchanged confused glances and then Dean refocused his attention on me.

"Probably not tonight, but we are going to kill it," he replied. I nodded and then put my book in front of my face. "Do you have a problem with that?" Dean asked as he gently pushed the book away from view. Sam was now hovering over me as well. I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked up at both of them. _(I couldn't tell them how I was feeling. They would think I had completely lost it if I told them that I felt some sort of gratitude toward the Djinn.)_

"No…..I was just wondering," I lied. I felt my cheeks flush red.

"Libs, this creature is bad news, you know that," Sam added. I could sense the frustration in his voice.

"I know," I replied.

"Are you sure there's not something you want to talk about?" Sam continued to badger. I knew he knew that something was up with me. Somehow they both always knew when I was lying. _(Why did they both have to ask so many questions?)_

"I'm fine," I replied. "I'm just tired and well…..being back here brings up a lot of different emotions. You guys go and do what you need to do."

"Ok, well call us if you need us," Sam replied as both he and Dean walked away, finally leaving me alone. Within a few minutes they were gone, leaving me alone. I went to the window and watched as they pulled out of the parking lot. I was instantly overwhelmed with many emotions….fear, worry, anxiety, loneliness, guilt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up from a sound sleep to the motel room door clicking shut. I peered through the darkness to find the outline of Sam and then Dean. Once again I felt safe and secure. "Do you think there's a connection between Mrs. O'Hare at the group home and the Djinn?" I heard Dean whisper to Sam, immediately catching my attention. I kept my eyes closed so they thought I was still asleep.

"That would be pretty messed up," Sam replied quietly. "But yeah…..I've been trying to piece it together. I wonder if there are any other children that have gone missing besides James and Libby?" My mind immediately went to James. _(OMG! Did the Djinn kill him? Is that where he disappeared to? And Mrs. O'Hare had something to do with it?)_ I felt tears fill my eyes and held back the sobs that threatened to escape. _(How could I be feeling sympathy for that thing?)_ "I think one of us should pay Mrs. O'Hare a visit tomorrow and one of should check out the alley where Libby met the homeless man," Sam added.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean agreed quietly. "So what do you think Libby meant when she asked us if we were going to kill the Djinn? It was weird, wasn't it?" Dean was still using a whisper voice.

"Yeah…..I'm not sure," Sam replied. "But there's definitely something going on in that little head of hers. Hopefully killing the Djinn will give her the closure she needs." _(I hoped so too.)_

"Yeah," Dean replied, his voice drifting further away, and then I heard the bathroom door click shut. I felt my comforter move and peeked my eyes open to find Sam pulling it over me. I could feel his eyes on me for a few moments. _(Why did they care about me so much? Why were they so nice to me? I didn't deserve it.)_

My mind immediately began to aimlessly wander and I knew it was going to be a rough night for sleeping. _(Ugh, they were leaving me again tomorrow? I just had to see Kristie and tell her what had happened…I just had to. And I had to see for myself who was left at the group home. They would be gone all day. How would they even notice if I left for a few hours?)_ I immediately felt guilty for even considering leaving without their permission. _(How could I let them down like that? They would be so disappointed…and angry.)_ I was so torn.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After an early breakfast, Sam and Dean headed out the next morning leaving me Sam's cell phone and explicit directions to stay put. Dean hoarded some extra muffins, cereal, and milk from breakfast so that I would have food for the day. I showered and put on a pair of my new jeans and a pink sweatshirt covered with emojis. I paced the motel room for a while, bored out of mind and anxious to see my friend. I glanced at the clock to find it was 8:30am. My old school was only a few blocks away. _(Maybe I could get there before Kristie arrived and meet her outside? Just a quick conversation, that's all I wanted. I would be back in no time. Sam and Dean wouldn't even know.)_ I paced around the room again. It was easier said than done. I glanced at the clock again. 8:35am. _(Ugh, what was I waiting for? Just go, stop wasting time.)_ I grabbed the extra key from the table and hurried out the door.

I ran the three blocks to Nathaniel Hawthorne Junior High School. It was just the way I had remembered it. Tall maple trees covered the front lawn making the brick exterior of the building hardly visible. Students gathered at the many benches under the trees. I waited patiently under the maple tree that I always used to meet Kristie at in the mornings. Her Mom would always pull up out front in her black, Ford Explorer. Finally, at 8:55, I saw her car arrive and Kristie hopped out from the backseat. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink and purple flannel. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She waved goodbye to her Mom and headed toward the entrance of school. I hurried toward her. "Kristie!" I called from behind before she entered the building. She stopped at the top of the staircase and turned in my direction and I hurried toward her. A surprised look appeared on her face. "Kristie! Hi!" I said excitedly. She was such a welcomed sight to me.

"Libby?" she questioned with disbelief as she swung off her flowered backpack and set it next to her feet.

"Yup, it's me," I smiled, stopping in front of her.

"It's you, it's really you," she smiled as she gave me a hug. "But how? I was told that you were dead?" She released me and looked me over in disbelief. "You're a lot thinner than I remember and it looks like you have a lot more scars, but it's really you. I'm so happy to see you Libby. Where have you been? Tell me everything." I smiled, realizing how much I missed her excessive talking. "Are you here for school?"

"No, just visiting," I replied as I shoved my hands into my pockets. "It's a long story and I have so much to tell you." I sighed. "But…..I shouldn't be here right now. I just wanted to see you."

"Let's go talk," Kristie offered. "I'll skip school. I'm sure my Mom will understand. It's not often that your best friend comes back from the dead." She smiled and picked her backpack up.

"Umm….yeah, that sounds great," I replied. "We can go back to the motel I'm staying at. Sam and Dean won't be back for a while."

"Who are Sam and Dean?" she asked as we made our way down the stairs.

"It's a long story…I'll tell you everything," I replied.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing Supernatural. Libby is the fabulous creation of Hailstorm3. Thanks so much for reading! This chapter written by Happygoddess2003.**

 **Note From Hailstorm3: This chapter is awesome, so well written! Happygoddess is an amazing writer! Check out her other stories! Hope you all enjoy!**

CHAPTER 7:

Kristie and I sat at the table and gorged ourselves on Cheetos and Moutain Dew. _(Screw the muffins. THIS was our favorite snack and it just made our reunion better.)_

"So tell me everything" she said, orange fingertips grabbing her soda. "Who are these guys? Are they, like, weirdoes? I think we should call the police!" she urged grabbing my wrist and leaving cheesy fingerprints there.

 _(Well, yeah, they are weirdoes, but NOT in the way she was thinking. I didn't even know how to begin to explain Sam and Dean to her, or any of this. I decided if I didn't keep it simple, she would think I was crazy. So… I started telling her what happened, leaving out A LOT of information.)_

I begin. "I was kidnapped, Kristie _(By a Djinn, that you would never in a million years believe exists. Oh yeah, and the vampires, werewolves, demons and every other terrifying thing in our imagination)._ "Sam and Dean found me and helped me get away. They're a little rough around the edges, especially Dean. Sam's more laid back and easier to talk to. They both are stubborn and want me to listen to all their stupid rules, and sometimes it's like having older brothers and other times like having naggy grandmothers. But, they're both badasses, for sure." I added.

She gives me wavering look.

"Bad asses? Do they hit you?" she asked. "No, no – nothing like that! Never." I say casually. _(Spanking WAS discussed, though, I think with a sinking feeling)._ "Why do they care about you? _(Good question)._ Why didn't they just bring you back to the Group Home?" She threw her arms around me, and I could smell the strawberry shampoo her mom always bought her. _(Why can't I have someone who cares that my hair smells like strawberries? Why am I not special?)_ "I missed you so much, Libby! I cried and cried when my mom told me you died. I had to go to the doctor and get some special pills to help me," she admitted with red rimmed eyes. _(I'd kill for some "special pills" to "help me" right now!)_

I hugged her back, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"What happened to the person who took you?" she asked. "Did he, umm… you know, hurt you?" she asked, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Well that's kinda why we came back. They want to find him." _(And kill him with some kind of dagger dipped in lambs blood, except I have mixed feelings about all that, because even though Sam said he's really bad, I kinda want to see him so I can go back to live with the Ingalls and have my family back again in Walnut Grove, which doesn't really exist. None of it does. So that's me in a Walnut-Grove-Nutshell. I smile at my inside joke. I sound absolutely crazy even to myself)._

I took my time showing off all the new clothes Sam and Dean had bought me. She was impressed. "EVERYTHING came from Justice – holy crap!" she exclaimed. "I know, huh? And they let me pick out everything I wanted, too!" I answered. _(I still didn't understand why they did that for me. I didn't deserve nice things. I did nothing but give my Grandma shit every chance I had. As for them, I didn't listen and I sassed them all the time.)_

"Wanna run down past the school and hang out near the park?" I ask, channeling the "Sam Look of Innocence" fairly well. _(She didn't ask why or act suspicious, so I know I nailed it pretty good)._

"Sure," Kristie answered, belching loudly and waving her Cheeto breath at me.

"God, you're still so gross!" I said as I blew it back at her.

"Takes one to know one," she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"And YOU'RE the one!" I laughed. I almost felt bad dragging her down near that alley where I got the wish stone. Almost.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean pulled into the visitor space at the Group Home parking lot. Adjusting their ties and checking their weapons, the brothers went through their mental list.

"So, we meet this Mrs. O'Hare and give her the normal FBI schpiel. We need to find files – any info we can get on the kids placed here. We have the blueprints so we know the lay of the building. Let's keep our eyes peeled for any extra muscle that may be working here. I can't believe Libby lived here waiting for someone to adopt her. The kid has had it rough, Dean, and something isn't right here - can't you feel it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I smell a whole nest of rats – and mixing Djinn with kids? It'll be my pleasure to exterminate all of 'em," he replied. "Let's go in and shake a few trees."

"Should we check on Libby first?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Nah, she knows to stay put. _(She BETTER, by now)._ We'll grab her for a late lunch after, sound good?"

Sam nodded and opened the door. _(I swear to God if this lady has anything to do with Libby being hurt I'll take her out myself)_.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Kristie and I took our time walking down toward the park. She chatted non-stop about all the things that had happened since I "went away". _(AKA "died")._

I did miss her, but my mind drifted as she droned on about this boy and that girl, the latest mean teachers, and of course, her family. _(Was she always this insensitive or was it me? Complaining to ME about the unfairness of her almost idyllic family unit? I was getting annoyed and I wanted to find that alley!)._ I realized I would never be innocent about the things that existed in this world. Kristie's biggest problem was whether her mom would take her to Macy's or Nordstrom's for the new dress she wanted.

We turned the corner and I saw a "Missing Child" poster – I recognized the girl from the Group Home. Her name was Kara and she had the brownest eyes I'd ever seen. She was an artist. The alley was across the way, and I brazenly J-Walked through the intersection and headed toward the opening in the street.

Kristie grabbed the inside of my elbow, trying to hold me back. "What are you doing? The park's in the other direction" she said curiously. She was gonna freak.

"Everything's fine," I said, shaking her off. "I just need to check something out and we'll be at the park in a few minutes."

"Libby, come ON," she urged, "This isn't funny. Alleys are dangerous places. I don't wanna go down there," she said, the fear in her voice evident.

I turn and look at her with wide eyes. "This is important," I hissed. "Come or don't come, but I'm going to find what I'm looking for. Some friend you are!" I yelled, walking faster.

"Okay okay, Libby don't leave me," she whined as I started down the familiar alley.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The Group Home split in two directions. The left lead to Administration, and the right to the "Home" area.

"We've stayed at motels that looked more like home," Dean mumbled as they took a left and made their way toward the main offices. A gold placard engraved with the name "Mrs. Maureen O'Hare" was centered on the door Sam opened. "Fancy," he whispered to his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a teenage girl with a tired smile asked them. She wore a grey sweater set and jeans. Dean walked up to the desk and smiled at her. She looked like she needed a month in the sun and about a garden full of vegetables.

"Hello...ummm," he looked at the nametag she was wearing, "Katie – I'm Agent Cuomo and this is Agent Bell. We're here to see Mrs. O'Hare. She should be expecting us. My associate spoke previously with her on the telephone." They both flashed their ID, continuing to stand beside her desk.

Katie punched a code into the phone and Sam noticed how bitten her fingernails were. Not just bitten, they were almost non-existent. He dimpled her and she blushed. His instinct told him she didn't get many smiles. He exchanged a look with Dean. (She will get out of this place. She will finish school. She will live a long and happy life with well manicured hands, they silently agreed).

The door opened and a stylish woman in her early sixties appeared. Her cheeks glowed with a rosy hue and she wore a tailored suit, complimented by a scarf and a set of pearls. Sam wanted to choke her with that scarf on the spot, remembering what Libs had told him she had done to her. _(The closet. I was dragged down the hall into the closet. Baby's crying from being in the closet!)_. Instead, he extended his hand. "Agent Bell," he said curtly.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like coffee? I'm sure Katie would be happy to attend to that," she oozed as she made her way behind her oak desk.

Feeling fairly positive that Katie would like to dump a scalding hot pot of coffee down Mrs. O'Hare's posh outfit, Dean declined for the both of them.

She was a small woman, but held herself with confidence that betrayed her size. Her eyes were not a kind blue, but a steel-blue/grey. She focused on them and asked, "Now what does the FBI need from us today, gentlemen?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Libby had only ventured a small length into the alley when the bearded man appeared before her, holding another brown lunch bag in his grimy hand. It was like he knew she was coming, or could smell her…

"I know you," he stated, "and I know why you're here." He pointed to Kristie. "She doesn't belong here," he said.

"If you know why I'm here then give me the bag to take to the park. I want my wish back," she spit out at him. _(Please give me my wish rock. I want the Ingalls. I want to go back. I want my family.)_

He smiled a toothless smile at her, reminding her of the Oggie-Boogie Man from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Ignoring the chill down her spine and the hair standing up on the back of her neck, she pressed on.

"No, it don't work that way anymore. Too dangerous," he whispered to her. "Powerful magic. It has to be done here and now."

Kristie was pale and had to steady herself against Libby. "Magic? Libby, this is crazy. I wanna go home," she said.

"So do I," Libby breathed as she grabbed the bag from the old man's hand. Inside was a gleaming blue stone. She reached in to take hold and make her wish to return to Walnut Grove, but Kristie reached in as well to keep her from touching it. Both their palms touched the stone. Libby made her wish and disappeared, and Katie fell to the ground, unconscious and palm seared.

The old man looked down at the girl on the ground of the alley and slowly backed away. "Not part of the deal. You can't go. Group Home ONLY is the deal."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean leaned forward, not particularly feeling that charm would work on this one. _(Good. Because I'm not feeling charming, or smile-y, or like giving her a chance. This bitch had their Libby dragged and locked in a closet, countless times. He had found her in a closet, all those years ago, when she was three years old. It made him crazy. When did she become "their Libby" in his mind? Emotion - it wasn't just for Sam anymore. God, please don't let me be warm fuzzy Sam. And a new low for humans and monsters – using kids.)_ He felt Sam's foot tap his shoe, their signal to dial it back.

"We're here investigating the disappearances of the following children placed in your custody. He took his "FBI File" and placed Libby, James, and now, Kara's pictures in front of her. "What can you tell us, and lady, you better think long and hard before you answer." This was Dean "dialing it back".

His brother gave him a glare, before turning and sending the Administrator a strained smile. "My partner is very – motivated – regarding missing children cases," he said. "We both are. I'm sure you can understand, Mrs. O'Hare, being in the business of rescuing children from dangerous situations, as you are as well. We're both on the same side here." _(Except we know you aren't who you say you are or do what you say you do. God you bitch, you're lucky Libs is safe with us and back at the motel)._

The overseer went to the sliding closet and opened a walnut hinged "door" that disguised a filing cabinet. Not turning back to speak, she said, "Isn't this lovely? One of the children created this for me. He said he didn't want some "ugly filing cabinet in my office." She turned then, fixing her eyes on them both. "My children love me," she stated. Dean looked back at her with as much self-control as he could muster and said seriously, "I'm sure they do. Hey, what's not to love? Look at all you've done for them." _(You fucking bitch. You shit stain on the underwear of life.)_

She handed the three files over and locked the cabinet securely. Sam secretly scoffed at the confidence she had in that thing she called a lock.

Returning to her seat, she called Katie on the intercom. "Yes, Mrs. O'Hare," the girl replied. "Kathryn, I would like a tea with three sugars, cream and a side of honey. You know how I like it. Screaming hot. Chop-chop!" she said brightly as she disconnected. Dean's hands white knuckled the sides of his chair, while Sam picked up on the "screaming hot" comment. Definitely a veiled threat there. He crossed his legs, the total opposite of Dean, and let out a low breath to calm himself.

A knock on the door a few moments later proved that Katie knew exactly what chop-chop meant. "In, Kathryn," she said. Katie hesitated at the doorway, silver tray in hand. Dean notices it shaking, just slightly. "Don't let my tea get warm," Mrs. O'Hare said with a sly smile. That got Katie moving, delivering it to the oak desk and stepping back for dismissal. She sent a disapproving look at the girl. "Kathryn, your nails look a sight! I thought we had a talk about that nasty habit? Didn't we?" She asked. Katie looked desolate. "Yes, ma'am, we did. I'm sorry. I'll do better. May I be excused?" She asked. "For now. I'll call for you later. Perhaps we can find a deterrent for that nail-biting. Now, back to the desk," she ordered. Katie all but flew to the door. "And Kathryn?" She said, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Yes, Mrs. O'Hare?" She replied. "Thank you so much, dear. What would I do without you?"

Sam and Dean got to business.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Libby felt a cool cloth pressed to her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ma! Pa! Come quick, Libby's waking up!" Carrie yelled down the loft.

I tried to lift my head but I felt a hand press me back down onto the bed I was in. Brown eyes looked down at me, concern and apprehension apparent. "Albert?" I whispered. I heard clamoring coming up the ladder to where I was laying. Mrs. Ingalls looked like an angel. Mr. Ingalls stood behind her with a pensive look on his face.

"Libby. Child, you about scared us all to death!" she said to me with a relieved smile. "We thought we were losing you there for a few days," she confided.

Mr. Ingalls stepped forward and felt my forehead. He gave me a gentle smile. _(Why does that feel familiar? Why do I feel like I've been smiled like that before but not from him?)_

He brushed my hair back from my sticky brow and asked, "How ya feelin', darlin'?" _(You okay, Libs? You know you can talk to us, right? That other voice.)_

I wanted to sit up a bit so he helped me. _(Another wave of déjà vu hit me, of someone else helping me sit up in bed – but who? And why? )_

"Tired, sir, and hungry," I answered. He was holding my hand now and it really hit me that this is the family I've always wanted. Hell, it is the family I deserve. "What happened to me?" I asked.

"You got hit with the influenza, and a pretty bad case according to Doc Baker. Fever took you to a delirium. _(Fever? My mind reached for a memory I had of a fever, but I couldn't find it.)_

Just then Mrs. Ingalls came back with a bowl of her homemade chicken soup and it smelled like heaven. She placed it next to me by the bed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Libby, you need to take some time to build back your strength. _(I remember that male voice saying for me to eat my soup so I could build back my strength – and then spooning it in my mouth a bite at a time. What was going on with me?)_

"Thank you, Mrs. Ingalls," I said gratefully. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Hey, hey," Mr. Ingalls said as he sat next to me on the bed. "Why the tears?"

I sighed. "Just happy I guess, Mr. Ingalls," I replied.

He smiled at me and looked at his wife and children. "Libby, we've decided we want to adopt you. We want you to start calling us Ma and Pa, that is, if you would want that, too," he said solemnly.

I put my hands on my head and leaned forward. "I'd love that, Mr. Ing… I mean, Pa. More than all of you will ever know."

He stood up, a huge smile on his face, dimples showing. _(Dimples? I'm going crazy. Why do I care about dimples_?) "Then it's settled. I'll get the paperwork started tomorrow." He pointed his finger at me – for now, young lady, rest and eat. No homework. Yet," he said as he winked down at me. _(I remember a blurry face winking down at me, brushing hair away from my face.)_

Carrie leaned forward and hugged me. "I've kept all your English homework, and Albert said he would help you with the Math," she whispered in my ear.

 _(I was weirded out. I knew these words - I heard them before inside my own head, somewhere else – but I couldn't remember where. The words made me so happy, but they weren't real. Something was wrong. Very wrong. These were MY words, being played out around me. I was suddenly very scared, but I didn't know why. I should be HAPPY. I finally had what I always wanted - all I ever wanted was coming true for me. It was like a dream come true – a DREAM come true. A dream.)_

I looked over at Carrie and Albert, wanting to speak before the tears came. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm so tired. I love you," I said as I laid my head back and rested on the goose feather pillow, feeling each of them kiss my forehead before hearing them retreat down the ladder to the downstairs.

 _(I'm in my wish. The Djinn has me. He's taking my life right now and I can't do anything about it. This false world is so tempting – it is everything I ever wanted, but it isn't real. It's just a shadow reflecting my desire, while I am slowly being drained. Sam! Dean! I remember them now. I remember everything, including Kristie in the alley. My heart sinks. I'm ashamed at the foolish little girl I was. Selfish and now, dying. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't even bother looking for me. I don't deserve it.)_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam left his third message for Libby, and he was getting pissed. Dean had left two, and he was pissed he had to leave even one to begin with.

"This kid is gonna be the death of the both of us, Sammy – forget the Supernatural. It's gonna be a 12 year old girl giving us both heart attacks," he said as he reached up and scratched the back of his head in thought.

"She could be asleep," Sam said quietly. _(She BETTER be asleep.)_

After reading each file pronouncing the three children "ADOPTED", they knew for sure Mrs.O'Hare was definitely a part of the Djinn / child disappearances. They performed a perfunctory "premises investigation" _(which did not reveal the punishment closet, of course)_ – and decided to leave on decent terms and return after hours to continue investigating without prying eyes. Mrs. O'Hare expressed her utmost desire to "work alongside the FBI in the future if there ever was a need." Dean wanted to put his gun against her carefully coiffed head and shoot her on the spot. Instead, he went to start up Baby.

As Sam was leaving the Administration area, he saw Katie walking from the "Home" section of the building, heading back to her job as Chief Screaming Hot Tea Maker. He smiled at her again and she looked down at the floor. Her head tilted back up a bit and she suddenly gave him a smile that lit up her face. _(She really is a pretty girl; she just needs the right environment. Smart, too. Smart enough to survive this place.)_ She reached out to shake his hand, clearly and loudly saying "It was a pleasure meeting you today, Agent Bell." He gave her a wink and she blushed bright red when he shook her hand in return. _(Poor thing. God, he hated this part. The part where he left people in danger to help OTHER people in danger. But, that was the job.)_ He didn't realize how smart she actually was until he felt the note she had pressed into his hand when they shook their goodbyes.

"Let's go Sammy, we have a twelve year old to either ground or hug. She better not have gone anywhere, done anything, or let anyone over," Dean said, anxious to get back to the motel.

"Well, you about covered anything she could be up to," Sam said, beginning to read the paper he was given. He looked over to Dean.

"What?" he asked, noticing the note Sam was holding. "Love letter from Mrs. O'Hare?"

Sam scoffed. "Jealous?" he replied grinning at him.

"I'll never get over it," he grinned back. "What is that?" he asked, curious.

"Our nail biting "insider" slipped this to me on my way out the door." He looked excitedly to his brother. "Dude, all the details are here – including how to find the closet, and possibly where the Djinn may be holding up. Apparently the location was moved after we found Libs." Sam felt anger surge from his chest. "Katie put her own life on the line to get this to us – these are good kids, Dean! Let's shut this shit down," he said grimly. _(And get all of them somewhere safe – maybe Jody could help relocate them. She knows people. Good people.)_ Sam pulled his phone out and dialed Libby again, breathing low in frustration. "Not picking up. Fuck! She is in SO much trouble," he muttered. _(And turning into Dean won't help, so pull yourself together.)_

"Roger that, bro. Start looking for that Djinn site, in the meantime. We'll be back at the motel in fifteen."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The room was empty. As empty as the bag of Cheetos and Mountain Dews on the table.

"She got cheesy fingerprints on my cammo," Dean muttered.

"I think we have bigger things to worry about right now than that, Dean," Sam said while splashing cold water on his face.

"Hey, I love that jacket," Dean said back, clearly offended.

"Well – let's hope we can find her to hug her, and then punish her, okay?"

"I'll let it go for now," he said half-kidding. He really did love that jacket. _(All those little orange fingerprints – ugh.)_

Sam was busy looking up Libby's phone records. "She called Kristie. Obviously, they had a twelve year old girl reunion party here before they took off. There's only, like, a million places in Queens for them to run off to."

"Run Kristie's phone against her GPS – hopefully it's on," Dean offered.

Two minutes later they were racing out the door, on their way to an alley where a little girl lay in a coma with a severe burn seared into the middle of her right hand.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Oh my God," Sam said as Dean pulled sideways into the alley. Kristie laid crumpled on the ground, dirt and alley trash swirling around her. He reached to her neck and found a weak pulse.

"Callling 911," Dean said as he covered her with a blanket he grabbed from Baby's trunk. He rolled a small towel they had and placed it under her head. _(This is it. This is all I can do for her. A blanket and a crappy towel.)_ He reached down to hold her small hand and saw orange stains still imbedded on each finger, and it made him angry and sad at the same time. Pushing those feelings away, he noticed a mark in the center of her palm. _(Not a mark – a burn)._

"Hey," he said to his brother, lifting her arm to show him.

Sam leaned closer. It was a bad burn, probably third degree. It would leave a scar for the rest of her life, if she made it. The scar was round, but not a perfect circle. He noticed a blue hue deep inside the center.

"Dean, this is from one of the stones Libs told us about, remember? The guy had her touch a stone and she woke up in her wish? Kristie may have been trying to keep her from doing it and got in the way?" he questioned.

Dean laid her small arm back down on the ground. "Yeah," he said as he began to hear sirens wailing. "I gotta move Baby so we don't get blocked in. Get out your ID, Agent Bell."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Kristie was on her way to the hospital in a coma.

Using the information from Katie's letter, Sam was feeding Dean information as he sped down the highway to save time.

"Head toward Exit 8. Apparently, there was a filthy rich couple in the 1920's who were childless. Clara and James Monroe, they opened their home – I mean mansion – to wayward and orphaned children, at no cost to the state. Completely self-funded. Pictures here of them taking "their children" on trips, having parties, Christmas and Hanukkah – the whole nine yards." Sam turned his laptop to show him.

"Sound like good people," Dean commented as he pressed a little harder on the accelerator.

"Yeah, they were," Sam replied. "After their deaths in the early 80's, the place fell into disarray. Taxes have been paid from a trust set up, so the state can't demolish or touch it in any way. It just sits there, rotting. No idea why they wouldn't have turned it into some type of museum – it's a mystery," he added. _(Maybe their memories were all that they needed)._

"Rotting old mansion? Sounds like a Djinn hangout to me," Dean said as he hit the Exit 8 ramp.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: We own nothing Supernatural. Libby is the creation of Hailstorm3. Reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading! This chapter was written by Hailstorm3.**_

The sun was setting as the Impala turned down a narrow, pot hole filled dirt road that was overgrown with trees and shrubs. "Man….this shit had better not scratch Baby," Dean groaned, his hands firmly on the steering wheel. The road seemed to last forever as Dean grumbled with each pot hole and whack of a tree limb.

"Looks like it's up ahead," Sam finally commented. "Maybe we should park and walk the rest of the way. Looks like the road gets worse."

"Yeah...Baby has already take one hell of a beating," Dean agreed as he pulled the Impala off of the road into a small cluster of Maple trees. They started on foot toward the mansion with the dagger that was dipped in lamb's blood tucked safely in Dean's back pocket. "What a shit hole," Dean commented when they finally had full view of the home. The white mansion resembled an old plantation home from the South, but the exterior was covered with large cracks and peeling paint. The windows and doors were all boarded up and vines had wrapped their way around the majority of it. It looked like a home directly out of a haunted house story.

"This has got to be its den," Sam commented, his voice hopeful. _(I hope we find Libby before it's too late.)_ They headed around to the back of the house. The door was slightly jammed open. "This has got to be how they get in and out," Sam mentioned as he pulled the door open wider. A horrid smell made its way through the opening, a mixture of rotting wood and rotting flesh. _  
_

"Smells like a Djinn nest," Dean stated disgustedly, immediately feeling overwhelmed with emotion. _(What if it's too late?)_ He stepped past Sam and stormed bravely through the opening. "Let's get this son of a bitch." The mansion looked as run down inside as it did outside. The interior was barren except for the piles of rotting leaves and decaying wood filled the hallways and rooms. "We need to find the basement." The boys moved quickly through the run down interior of the mansion, careful not to put their feet through any rotting floorboards.

"Dean, over here," Sam called from a few feet away. Dean rushed to his brother's side. They were inside the remains of a kitchen and there was a door, slightly ajar in the corner of the room. The smell coming from the opening was strong and overwhelming. "This has got to be it." Sam's hand shook as he placed it on the handle. He closed his eyes briefly and said a quick prayer to God, and then slowly pushed the door open. Dean brushed past him and took it upon himself to descend the stairs first. There was complete darkness except for the small flashlights that Sam and Dean pulled from their pockets. Once at the bottom, they moved their flashlights around the room and were horrified by the scene before them. Several decaying bodies laid in a heap in the corner of the room.

"This must be the dumping ground," Dean commented with disgust as he pulled the photographs of James and Kara from his back pocket. Sam had already started toward the bodies as his brother paused, trying to collect himself. _(Please, no Libby. Please, no kids.)_ Sam began to shine his flashlight over the remains. "Is she there?" Dean asked worriedly, still standing in the distance.

"No," Sam replied with relief. "But there are kids...a few of them...some of them too long gone to tell what they look like." Dean approached him with the pictures and held them out. They both studied them and then peered at the bodies. Sure enough, James and Kara were among them.

"That disgusting piece of shit," Dean grumbled. "Kids...why kids? I've worked a lot of cases and this is by far the worse."

"Because it was easy for him," Sam replied as he picked up something from the floor beside the bodies. Dean shone the flashlight to find Sam holding a red and yellow checkered scarf. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Mrs. O'Hare," Dean growled as he spun around and hotfooted it out of the basement. _(I'm going to do more than choke her with it.)_ Sam hurried after him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was completely dark as they made their way back to the Impala. "Dean...wait up!" Sam called as he picked up his pace to a run. "Dean...Dean...would you stop?!" Sam demanded. Dean finally paused and waited for Sam to catch up. "I know you want revenge, but first we need to find Libby and then we need a plan."

"I'm gonna shoot her right between the eyes," Dean growled, looking back at his brother.

"Dean...I know, it's horrible, but we still don't know where Libby is," Sam replied.

"I know Sam," Dean replied impatiently. "But all those other children, they are still in danger."

"Do you think Libby is there? At the group home?" Sam wondered out loud.

"The closet!" Dean mentioned as he began to hurry off toward the Impala once again. Within minutes, they were speeding down the dirt road. The Impala clunked and scraped the entire way. The traffic was heavy so it took them over an hour to get to the home. They pulled up out front to find the lights off in every room. "Strange...it's only 8:30, on a weekend," Dean commented. They parked the car and then explored the surroundings of the home, trying to find a way to enter discreetly. They found a hatch door leading to the basement which Dean was able to pry open. The basement was empty except for several cardboard boxes that lined the wall. The upstairs was quiet as they slowly pushed open the door into the darkness. Dean motioned to Sam to follow him toward the bedrooms. They heard rustling as they rounded one of the corners. They quickly backed up and slipped into a small, kitchen area. A young girl rounded the corner with a small flashlight and they immediately recognized her as Katie.

"Katie," Sam whispered. The girl stopped and quickly made her way into the kitchen. She was dressed in black from head to toe.

"Uh...hi Agents," she said quietly, her hand shaking on the flashlight.

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked.

"Ummmmm...well, yeah," she whispered. "One of the poor girls has been bound in The Closet all day and I was going to bring her some water."

"Katie, we need you to show us that closet," Dean ordered.

"Yes...of course, but we only have 20 minutes until Mrs. O'Hare makes her rounds," Katie replied quietly. "Come on." Katie hurried off with them close behind. They made their way to the administration wing and then to a small room at the end of the hallway. The room consisted of a bookcase and a rocking chair. "That's The Closet," Katie whispered as she pointed to a door with a padlock on the outside. Her hand shook as she extended a key toward Sam. "Here...I...uh...I stole if from Mrs. O'Hare."

"Good girl," Sam replied, taking the key from her. He quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. They were horrified to find Libby bound with her hands over her head to a two by four above her. Her body was limp and lifeless. "Libby," Sam gasped as he rushed toward her. He was relieved to find a heat beat. Both he and Dean worked quickly to release her. Her body collapsed into Dean's arms and he quickly scooped her up. "Katie...thank you...we'll be back for you and the rest of the children, I promise," Sam said gently. "Dean and I will take care of this...all of this...and Mrs. O'Hare will never harm a child again."

"Thank you," Katie whispered as she gave Sam a quick hug. "You're like superheroes."

"Something like that," Dean replied, looking down at Libby. "Sam, we need to get her out of here."

"Wait...," Katie stammered. "I uncovered some confidential information today. I found evidence that Mrs. O'Hare is selling children for $50,000 each to a Mr. Gaines. It all seems really sketchy because these children all came up as missing, not adopted." Sam and Dean weren't surprised. They knew that evil woman was responsible in some way for the disappearance of the children.

"Thank you Katie, for everything, but you should get back to your room before she comes looking," Sam said. "And you're a superhero too. You saved Libby's life." Sam smiled. "Thank you." Katie smiled and hurried off. Sam and Dean made their way back to the basement and were able to get Libby into the Impala safely.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
"Come on Libs, wake up," said Sam's voice gently. I could faintly feel a gentle touch to my cheek and hearing his voice made me rethink my decision of wanting to go back to Walnut Grove. _(Sam…..Sam…..I'm sorry, but I want to be with the Ingalls family. I belong with them. Please don't make me come back. I have no one here. I don't deserve to come back. I've made such a mess of everything.)_ I clenched my eyes closed tighter, waiting to open them in Walnut Grove again, but it wasn't happening - I couldn't get back there. I could still hear Sam and Dean. _(Why couldn't I go back? What was happening?)_

"It shouldn't take her long to snap out of it," Dean's voice grumbled. "He barely had a chance to poison her and thankfully he didn't start feeding on her." _(Nooooo…I don't want to snap out of it. I did this on purpose! You ruined everything! Again! Why do you keep saving me?! I don't want to be saved!)_ "Damn, stupid kid," he grumbled again. "We were so close to destroying that piece of shit." I heard a smashing sound…..maybe a chair being kicked or fists crashing down on a table, I wasn't sure, but I figured it was Dean letting off some steam. "She promised to stay put," Dean growled. "One of those lifeless bodies could've easily belonged to her. Why didn't she stay in the damn motel room?!" _(Lifeless bodies? The Djinn killed someone?)_

"Dean...I don't know, but she's a kid, and.…sometimes they are stupid and unpredictable…we made our fair share of stupid mistakes," Sam replied calmly. _(Was he calling me stupid too?)_

"Yeah...and Dad made sure we learned from those stupid mistakes...he wasn't exactly father of the year, but now I get why he reacted the way he did."

"We'll deal with it Dean...once she's better. _(Deal with it...how? What did that mean?)_ I'm going to call the hospital and check on her friend," Sam stated. I knew he was standing close to me since I heard his voice clearly. "I hope we got to her in time with the antidote." _(Hospital? Kristie? OMG! What happened to Kristie? What had I done?)_ A cold chill penetrated through my body and an overwhelming sickening feeling filled my stomach. I threw my eyes open to find Sam standing between the two double beds with the phone to his ear and Dean was pacing near the bathroom door. The room started to spin around me and my heart began to pound rapidly within my chest. I closed my eyes and reopened them, but the spinning hadn't stopped. _(Please...just stop spinning.)_

"Uhhhhh...I'm gonna be sick," I moaned as I turned my head and hung it over the side of my bed. At the sound of my voice, Sam dropped the phone and hurried toward me.

"Oh shit…..where's the garbage?" Dean gasped with urgency. Within moments Sam was sitting on the bed beside me with his hand gently rubbing my back and Dean was holding a small, gray, garbage pail below me. "Ok kid, I got ya covered this time," Dean reassured as he hovered beside me ready to catch whatever spewed from my mouth.

"The room's spinning," I whined as tears filled my eyes. I clutched my head desperately.

"It's just your body reacting to the poison," Sam said gently as he continued to gently rub my back. "It's ok honey, you're going to be all right. This is just temporary."

"No...no...I'm not," I gasped as the tears began to spill from my eyes. _(I was such a baby. Always crying. Wah...wah...wah. Suck it up, why don't ya?)_ "I'm a horrible person and this is what I deserve. Why didn't you just leave me there? That's what I wanted!" _(I hated them for making me come back. I didn't deserve their kindness. Hell, I didn't deserve anyone's kindness. I put my best friend in danger and now she was in the hospital. if she died, I would never forgive myself. I put Sam and Dean in danger. What was wrong with me? How could I be so selfish?)_

"Libby...did you go to the Djinn on purpose?" Dean demanded angrily, a tone he had never taken with me before. I kept my eyes lowered toward the bucket, afraid to look up at him. _(He's so angry. Why was he so angry? Where was the funny, quirky Dean that was starting to grow on me?)_

"Dean...not now," intervened Sam. "This isn't the time." Dean huffed and tightened his jaw in response to Sam.

"Yes! Yes! I did! I wanted to be with the Ingalls' family!" I replied firmly, ignoring Sam's comment, as I raised my eyes defiantly to meet Dean's. The spinning had taken its toll on me and I lowered my eyes toward the bucket and threw up repeatedly, orange cheetos and all. I watched as Dean wrenched his neck so he was looking the opposite direction, cringing with each heave. Sam rubbed my back the entire time, reassuring me that I would feel better afterward. And he was right...once the dry heaving had subsided, the spinning had stopped. I sighed with relief and rested my head onto my pillow. Without saying another word, Dean stormed away with the garbage pail in his hands. _(He was STILL mad. UGH!)_ I looked at Sam who was still looking down at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Was Kristie hurt bad?" I asked hoarsely, tears still trickling from my eyes.

"She wasn't good Libby," Sam replied gently. "She was injected with a high dose of poison...it put her in a coma. I tried to pour some of the antidote into her mouth before the ambulance came, but I don't know if it did any good." _(His words hit me hard.)_ "I'm sorry honey." I threw down my covers and shot up in my bed. _(I was going to see her. I had to.)_ "Libby, you need to stay in bed," Sam commented as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm going to the hospital," I stated firmly. I stood and wavered back and forth next to the bed, waiting for the dizziness to subside. I sighed with frustration when I noticed that I had been changed into my emoji pajamas. _(Just one more thing to hold me back from getting to Kristie right away.)_

"Get your ass back in that bed!" Dean's voice boomed firmly from the other side of the room. _(Shut up Dean! You can't tell me what to do! If only I had the nerve to say that out loud to him.)_ I froze and glared across the room at him. "You're not going anywhere." His voice was firm and matter of fact. I glanced back at Sam who was still sitting behind me and he nodded his head in agreement with Dean. _(UGH! Who did they think they were? They weren't my parents. They weren't in charge of me.)_ I didn't know what came over me, but I didn't care what they said, I walked deliberately toward my suitcase that sat on the floor between the two beds. I was about to reach in and grab clean clothes when I spotted Dean approaching me out of the corner of my eye. "Sam...did we bring the handcuffs?" Dean asked with all seriousness. _(Nooooo...handcuffs._ _Really? So unfair!)_

"In the car," Sam replied from behind me. "Think I should go get them?" _(They were so MEAN! Big meanies!)_ I stopped what I was doing and sat on the bed behind me.

"Does it make you feel better to threaten a little girl?" I accused sadly.

"I don't know kid, does it make you feel better knowing that you deliberately disobeyed us and almost got yourself killed?" Dean demanded as he appeared in front of me. I raised my eyes slowly to meet his. I wasn't feeling very brave anymore as he hovered above me.

"The Djinn was able to give me what I always wanted," I whispered as I broke down into tears. "Ever since my Mom died and my Dad left, I've been longing for a family. He did that for me."

"Libby...," Sam began when I cut him off.

"I know, I know, he was slowly killing me, but...what if he wasn't? What if he was just trying to help? He made me happy." _(Wow...that sounded so silly coming out of my mouth. I knew better than to believe that.)_

"We can assure you that he wasn't trying to help," Dean replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed across from me. "In fact, Sam and I think that every child in that group home is in danger. There's a connection between Mrs. O'Hare and the Djinn or Mr. Gaines and that's what we were trying to figure out when...well...you decided to go a-wall." Dean shook his head with frustration. "And now we have a big problem...Sam and I have a case to finish and a kid we can't trust to stay put." _(I understood their dilemma and I felt bad._ _ _I wanted them to help my friends._ But...I hadn't given them any reason to believe that they could trust me.)_

"Mr. Gaines...I know him...he was in my dream world and he was the homeless man," I replied eagerly. "He turned into the Djinn in my dreams." Sam and Dean both exchanged looks.

"So our Djinn must be a shapeshifter," Sam commented. "And Mr. Gaines is his meatsuit. Now it's all starting to come together." Sam stood up from the bed and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "Dean, come on...I have an idea," Sam urged. Dean glanced at Sam and then back at me, his face hard and stern.

"What about the kid?" Dean questioned. _(Ugh! I had a name!)_ I watched as Sam's face turned to a disappointed look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sam replied as he approached us.

"I'll stay here, I promise," I pleaded. _(I felt horrible that they didn't trust me.)_ "Please go, please help my friends!" Dean turned toward Sam, looking for reassurance.

"What do you think Sam?" he asked. Sam studied my face for a few moments and then nodded his head.

"I know she'll stay put this time," Sam replied with confidence. _(I was relieved he was giving me another chance to prove myself.)_

"Ok kid," Dean stated sternly. "You are already in a lot of trouble with us so unless you want to make it worse, I suggest you stay put." _(Geez, he sounded a lot like Mr. Ingalls when I was in trouble. And I really wanted to know what he meant by a lot of trouble but I was afraid to ask.)_

"Yes sir," I replied quietly, my eyes filling with tears. _(Why did it feel so bad to disappoint them? Why was I so disappointed in myself?)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: We own nothing Supernatural. Libby is the creation of Hailstorm3. This chapter written by Happygoddess2003. Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you all are enjoying this story as much as we are co-writing it!_**

Chapter 9:

Sam made me eat before they left. _(It was blackmail. He made me eat a salad and soup, saying I needed the nourishment and they weren't leaving until I had eaten it all. THEN they made me lay back down, giving me a small white pill for my anxiety, but I think it was just Winchester insurance that I would stay put. I didn't really blame them.)_. I still didn't understand why they bothered. I could hear their voices fading in and out as I drifted off to sleep.

"You sure about this, Sam?" I heard Dean say in a tense voice.

I felt the covers being tucked in around me and a Sam-sized hand brush across my forehead. "Yeah, I'm sure. She's down for the count, and even if she wakes up before we get back, she's depleted physically. It was just adrenaline that even got her out of bed and over to the suitcase earlier. She's staying put," he said confidently.

"She sure as hell better NEVER put us through that again – God, Sam – I thought we might have been…," Dean began to trail off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"But we weren't, Dean. We got her – she's safe. She's fucked up as all hell and we're definitely gonna have to deal with her, but that can wait. After," I heard him finish. _(After what? Deal with me how? Oh God, they were BOTH pissed at me. I was pissed at me.)_. I felt a squeeze on my foot before hearing the door close and lock from the outside. _(I hate myself, I hate myself. Ungrateful. Loser. Smart ass. Stupid girl.)._ My mind chanted at me as I finally fell into my white-pill sleep.

SPNSPN

"I don't like it, Sam," Dean breathed out heavily as he hit the lights off Baby and pulled back into the Group Home. She was practically invisible in the depth of the night and the "home" area was still pitch dark.

"I don't like it, either, but it'll work. She won't be in any danger and if she doesn't want to do it, then we'll figure out another way. We won't let anything happen to her, and you owe Mrs. O'Hare a bullet between the eyes. Or a choking with a scarf," Sam said. He suddenly gave a grin to his brother and said: "Or both."

Dean smiled a grim smile. "Okay. Agreed. We end her now. Let's get in there and find Katie."

SPNSPN

Katie sat in a daze. Her lips and fingers burned fiercely, as hot tears fell from her eyes. She felt herself dozing off at the kitchen table, pondering her choices of running or killing herself and just getting it all over with. This life was a living hell and she had been through enough. She couldn't wait three more years. She wouldn't make it. Out of nowhere, a light brushed across her face and then quickly came back to focus on it.

"Katie?" Dean whispered.

It was Sam and Dean. They came back. They came back and now she would **really** help them. A flame of hope rose in her chest.

Sam knelt down beside her as Dean scanned the items on the table. Red pepper, lemon juice, salt, vinegar - and a nail file.

Dean drew in a breath as he looked over at her swollen fingers and lips. Sam was tilting back her head and flashing his light directly onto her lips.

"That fucking bitch," Dean said.

Sam looked at her with a mixture of fury and sadness. He took both his thumbs and wiped across her face, cursing himself for not removing her earlier. But then, they needed her, and now she was part of the plan – at what cost? He cursed the hunting life and the sacrifices it demanded of them, even those playing the smallest of parts.

"Mrs. O'Hare's "Cure-All" for nail biting," Katie said softly, as Sam checked her pupils and gently pressed against her face for any other signs of injury.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Dean said, placing a bag of frozen peas on the table. He nodded toward them. "On your lips – it'll help the swelling. _(End her I am gonna enjoy every fucking minute of it, too)._ The longer he lived the more he began to truly wonder who the monsters in this world really were.

Satisfied that she was injured but alright, the brothers stood next to her. They towered over her, sad expressions on their faces. Katie knew at once why.

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do," she said strongly. She squared her shoulders and looked them both directly in the eyes. "This is my chance. Payback for all she's done to me and to the others." She stood beside them, barely coming up to their chests, and, gave them a brilliant smile with a small wince. "Let me grab the kids' files first, then let me know what I'm doing."

SPNSPN

The door to Mrs. O'Hare's suite had been locked, but Sam had taken care of that in short time. Katie pushed her way through the living room and into the opulent bedroom, eyes roaming over the area where she slept. She slowly crept over to the edge of the bed and looked down at the sleeping woman wearing a pink lace gown. The matching robe laid aside the nightstand next to a Tiffany Lamp and cell phone. She had never hated someone so much in her life.

She rubbed her still-burning lips together and gave the edge of the bed a hard kick. She took her cut and bleeding hands and shook the mattress. She watched with fear and then humor as her tormentor awoke.

"Lights on!" Mrs. O'Hare yelped. The lights immediately illuminated the room and girl beside the bed.

"Katheryn? How DARE you!" she yelled, grabbing her robe. She struggled to keep her composure - tangled in the linens, she labored to not fall out of the bed. Katie didn't even try to suppress the giggle that fell from her mouth. Soon she was doubled over, full-out laughing at the scene playing out before her.

"Security to Director's Suite!" she bellowed into the air. "Oh, you can wipe that look off your face right now – you won't be laughing soon – I'll see to that myself, Katheryn!" she hissed, glaring at the girl.

Katie felt strong arms grab her from behind and throw her to the floor. "You know where to take her," the Director snarled. "I'll be along directly."

SPNSPN

" _How could you, Libby?" Kristie asked, dead-white eyes staring blindly toward me._

" _How could you, Libby?" My grandma asked, her puffy purple shirt blossoming with blood-flowers._

" _How could you, Libby?" Kara asked, her big brown eyes accusing me of betrayal._

" _How could you, Libby?" It was James. I looked down and there was nothing left of him, only flesh falling from his small frame. He was just a voice now._

I sat up in bed, a scream tearing from my throat. _(It's okay, it's okay – just a dream. Holy shit, a dream. A dream but real. Real people I loved. Gone. Gone forever from my life. Oh, God forgive me. But there was no forgiveness. Not for me. Not for me.)_

I wait to feel Sam sitting next to me, making sure I'm okay. I wait to feel him wipe off my forehead with a cool washcloth. I wait for Dean's voice to mumble, "Ya got her, Sammy?" and for Sam to reply "Yeah, I got her." And then I will feel him kiss my temple and tell me it was just a bad dream and to sleep.

There was no Sam tonight.

There was no Dean tonight.

 _(Mad at me – PISSED at me. They were both gone, trying to fix the mess I made. I could hear Sam saying "How could you, Libby? I could hear Dean say, "How could you, Kid?")_

I began to cry. Not tears for others to see, but my own. My own tears of regret and sadness. So much regret. So much sadness. It felt like I would never run out of tears. I rolled over in bed and began to wait for the sound of the Impala. I knew I would never fall back asleep after that nightmare. For once in my life I did as I was told and stayed put, and it was killing me.

SPNSPN

Katie was being dragged down the hallway by Lester, the night "security officer". He had hit her across the face and when she fell he just grabbed her arm and started dragging her to The Closet. She fought to stay conscious as he roughly pulled her to her feet and shoved her into the small room with the two by four across the ceiling.

"Now you're in for it, girl. The boss isn't gonna let you off easy, that's for sure," he said, beginning to pull her arms above her head. She moaned in pain. _(What if the plan went wrong? Oh God, please don't let me be left tied here!)._

"Hey asshole." Dean. She looked up and saw them both standing behind Lester, their faces stone cold.

"You like dragging young girls down halls and tying them up for that bitch, you sack of shit?" Sam asked.

Before Lester could reach his taser, he was on the floor being tied and duct taped. Five or six - or ten - kicks and punches later, the brothers had him out of their way. They had bigger fish to fry.

Sam rushed to Katie, checking her face where she had been hit, and her shoulder where she had been dragged.

"Well, he clocked you a good one, didn't he?" Sam sighed. "I don't think your shoulder's dislocated, but you're gonna be sore for awhile. How do you feel?" he asked, eyes full of compassion and concern.

Katie swallowed from the water Dean had handed her and smiled a tired smile.

"I feel like ending this nightmare once and for all," she whispered. "Now tie me up, she'll be here any minute."

Dean pushed her hair back from her bruised face. "You have the heart of a lion. Don't you ever forget that," he said to her. He and Sam carefully tied her to the ceiling, giving the appearance that she was secured, but looping the rope back around, giving her all the slack she needed to be comfortable. She put on her bravest face and prepared for Mrs. O'Hare to come through the door.

SPNSPN

 _(Where the fuck is that bitch? Is she taking a shower? Putting on make-up? What the fuck?)_. Dean's fists opened and closed in frustration. It had been fifteen minutes.

Finally, the door opened and Mrs. O'Hare began to enter. She had changed into a smart-looking pantsuit and, of course, completed the ensemble with a fashionable scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. She was speaking to someone Katie couldn't see -someone behind her. It was just a shadow. Katie shot a terrified look to Sam and Dean. _(Oh God Oh God Oh God pleases. Don't let it be the blue eyes.)_. Sam gave her an encouraging smile and a wink… and Dean shook his head slightly and put his index finger to his lips. And then he gave her a wink, too.

Dean watched to red rise to her cheeks and thought how brave she really was. _(Sam was right, she really is a_ _pretty girl. We are probably the first non-threatening men who have reached out to her_.). Just a wink turned her face scarlet. It was adorable.

Satisfied they had adequately calmed their charge, they quickly turned on their hunting faces, eyes and ears focusing on who was coming through the door. They were ready.

Katie did what Sam and Dean told her, obeying every instruction they gave her _(If only Libs could do that, Sam side-thought)_. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. She was to keep them closed tightly until one of them came to untie her. Under no circumstances was she to open her eyes, no matter what she heard.

There was a scuffle – it must have been Mrs. O'Hare and Dean, because Sam was next to her, untying her. He whispered "Good girl, keep those eyes closed nice and tight and I'm going to lead you to the corner behind me, just like we planned. I want you to stay there, facing the corner keeping your eyes shut, got it?" He guided her over, giving her shoulder a squeeze, and reminded her to stay put and one of them would come for her. Sam could see the tears leaking from her squeezed eyes. "No crying allowed, this'll all be over soon," he promised.

Sam and Dean moved with a synchronicity that came from years of hunting together, and being brothers only added to it. Dean was reaching for Mrs. O'Hare – He took a quick look at Katie, who still had her eyes tightly shut. _(Good girl)_. He turned back to his brother.

Mrs. O'Hare had Dean pinned to the floor, hands around his throat. Sam had no idea how this woman possessed the strength to overtake his brother. Dean was straining to gain leverage against her, while digging at her hands that were quickly doing him in. In a flash, he removed his hold over her hands, instead reaching for the scarf she had around HER neck. _(Dammit, right in front of my eyes. Literally dangling in my face.)_.

As he pulled tightly on the scarf, her hands flew off his neck. He used the scarf for the leverage he needed and was now on top of her, throttling her with all his might. "Kids! Selling fucking KIDS to a Djinn? Do you know what that makes you in my book?" he snarled. Sam was pulling at his shoulders, roughly grabbing him under his armpits – yanking him away. "Stop, Dean – you're gonna kill her! Remember the plan. Stick to the plan," he said in a low hiss.

Dean released his hold, narrowly averting killing her himself. He could have lived with that, but they needed her. Needed her like they had needed Katie. The final stage was being set. He would stick to the plan.

SPNSPN

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. There was nothing on TV. This was the longest night ever. _(Where were they? What was happening? Did they just leave me? Am I alone again? I know I deserved to be abandoned, but still it made me sad. I missed them. I missed them in a different way than I did the Ingall's. Because now I knew that they were real, not a dream brought on by Djinn poisoning. They had really been there for me, and I hadn't appreciated it one bit. I looked down at my emoji pajamas, smoothing out the soft pants. I really missed them.)._

I got up and noticed they had left their gear. They wouldn't just leave all their stuff. I decided to go through all my clothes they bought me and fold them. Then I would go through their clothes and fold them, too. It was something to keep me busy. It was something that made me still feel … connected to them.

SPNSPN

The door to The Closet opened slowly again for the second time. Katie sat crouched, facing the corner, with Sam standing protectively in front of her. Dean stood across them, lamb's blood knife in hand. Mrs. O'Hara stood with her hands tied above her head and a Chanel scarf stuffed into her mouth, in the exact spot she had so often sent others to stand. A regular-looking man entered, the small smile on his face turning to a sneer when he saw his financial partner dangling by her wrists. "Liar! Traitor!" he uttered, as she shook her head fiercely, screaming muffled words at him. His eyes began to glow a bright iridescent blue, and he reached toward her, tattoos beginning for form on his outstretched arm.

A sob from Katie distracted Sam. He turned to find her standing, eyes open and mouth agape. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him, holding her head tightly against his chest to keep her from seeing anything more. He turned back to see the angry Djinn sending his poison through Mrs. O'Hare."

Dean stood behind him, cussing that he missed the first time. The Djinn had lunged toward his victim and Dean had cut him, but not doing enough damage to stop him. He never intended for her to be poisoned. He swung his arm back and hit him from behind, through the left side of the Djinn's body, piercing the heart squarely in the center. The Djinn's eyes flickered for a moment and then dimmed to darkness. It was over. Dean went quickly forward and felt Mrs. O'Hare's neck for a pulse. He looked at Sam and shook his head negative.

Keeping Katie close to him, Sam moved forward and out of the room. They needed to move and move fast. They needed to get back to the motel and to Libby.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: We own nothing Supernatural. Libby is the creation of Hailstorm3. This chapter was written by Hailstorm3. Reviews are always appreciated! This is the last chapter for this part.  
_**

 ** _WARNING: Child discipline in the form of spanking in this chapter. If you don't like, please do not read. You have been warned. Thank you!_**

After I had folded all the clothes, I paced anxiously back and forth in the motel room. It was 4am, they had been gone for over 4 hours, and now I was worried. _(What if the Djinn or Mrs. O'Hare had harmed them? Did they need my help? Should I go look for them?)_ Just as I picked up the phone to try to call them, I heard the roar of the Impala's engine coming into the parking lot. I quickly hurried to the window and pulled back the curtains. I could see the lights bouncing as it drove over the pavement. I watched anxiously as they pulled into a parking spot. I saw Dean, and then Sam, and then someone else get out of the backseat. I could tell it was a girl by her ponytail waving in the small amount of moonlight. _(Who was it? Why did they bring someone back with them?)_ I climbed into my bed and waited. I heard the familiar squeak of the motel room door opening and snapped my eyes closed, pretending I was still sound asleep.

"Dean and I will bunk together and you can have the other bed," mentioned Sam's voice a few moments later.

"Ok," replied a young girl's voice. I was trying to figure out which girls were left at the group home and the only one that came to my mind was Katie. It must've been Katie. I was happy that she was safe. I had always liked her. She was one of the oldest girls at the group home and was always looking out for the younger kids; she frequently took the blame for things she didn't do in order to spare the others.

"We'll pick up your belongings on the way out of town tomorrow," Sam mentioned, his voice getting closer to me. _(They were taking her with them? What about me? What were they going to do with me?)_ I felt a tug on my blanket and I knew it was Sam checking on me, offering me the comfort I had desired for the last 4 hours. I stirred slightly, but kept my eyes shut. Even though I was eager to find out what had happened, I knew it was probably better to wait until the morning. Within a few minutes, after a few flushes of the toilet, the room was completely quiet.

I woke up the next day to find the room empty. All the blankets were thrown back on the beds and there was no sign of Sam or Dean. I glanced at the clock to find it was already 2 in the afternoon. _(Had I been dreaming? Did they even come back last night? Or maybe they left town without me?)_ I started to panic, my heart racing violently within my chest. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes. I ran to the window and yanked back the curtains to find that the Impala was gone. "Nooooo," I sobbed. _(They had replaced me with Katie. Heck, I didn't blame them, she was a lot cooler and more well behaved than I was.)_ I searched the room and was relieved to find that their bags were still in the same place from the previous night. And then the bathroom door opened. Sam emerged, freshly showered and already dressed in his jeans and red checkered flannel. "Sam!" I exclaimed as I ran to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. "I thought you and Dean had left me." Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Hey Libs," he greeted as he returned my hug with a gentle rub on my back. _(It felt so good to hear him call me that. I would never complain about it again.)_ "Honey, we would never just leave you….I hope you know that," he said reassuringly. "Do you remember Katie?" he asked as I released the hold I had on him.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well….she stayed here last night and Dean just took her to get some food and then to pick up her belongings from the group home," he explained as he took my hand and led me over to the table. "Take a seat," he stated. I obeyed and watched him as he sat down across from me. "We ganked the Djinn," he mentioned as he set his hands on the table in front of me.

"That's good news," I replied anxiously. _(I guess that meant it was the end of my visits to Walnut Grove. I wasn't too sure how to feel about it.)_

"Is it?" Sam questioned, leaning in closer to me.

"Yeah…uh….of course," I stammered and then quickly changed the subject. "What happened to Mrs. O'Hare?"

"Let's just say she won't be harming anymore children," he replied.

"Good," I sighed. I waited uncomfortably, not sure what to say next.

"Oh…..and I called the hospital this morning…..Kristie's awake," he said. I smiled in response. It was the best news I had heard so far. "She's still weak, but they expect her to make a full recovery." A few tears fell from my eyes. _(I was so relieved. I didn't kill her. One less thing to feel guilty about.)_

"Sam…..I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused," I pouted as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I never meant for Kristie to get hurt. And I never meant to make you and Dean angry…or to worry you. I just wanted….well, I don't know what I wanted, but I do know that I'm sorry and I'll never do it again."

"I know honey," he replied. "But…we have a problem because you disobeyed us. You left the motel room without our permission and you put not only your life in danger, but also your best friend's." _(Ugh…I already knew that. Did he have to remind me?)_ I shrank in my seat and fumbled with my hands in my lap. _(I didn't like where this conversation was going, but he was right.)_ I looked up at him and he didn't look angry, just disappointed. "Do you remember what we said could happen if you disobeyed us?"

"Yes…..but Sam…..I know what I did wrong," I pleaded. "I learned from my mistake, really, I did. I'll never do it again. I promise." _(Something told me that my pleading wasn't going to help my case.)_

"Well….that may be, but Dean and I need to make sure you know that we won't allow that type of behavior," he replied firmly, looking directly at me with a frown on his lips. "I don't like this anymore than you do Libs, but well…..Dean and I talked and we both agreed that you deserve a spanking." I gulped at his words. _(Somehow I didn't expect it to be Sam who punished me. Dean seemed a lot angrier than he did.)_

"Ohhhhh….," I mumbled. I watched worriedly as Sam pushed his chair out from the table. He stood up and took a few steps over to the bed where he sat down. "Sam," I whined as I looked over at him. "Please give me another chance. I'll do better." I could feel tears filling my eyes. _(I was such a baby.)_ "I'm a horrible person, I know I am. Why don't you just leave me here? Your lives would be a lot easier."

"Libs, you're not a horrible person," Sam replied gently. "You're just a little girl who was dealt a horrible hand. Dean and I want to help you. Believe it or not, we've enjoyed having you around for the last few weeks. And well….just because we're disappointed in the choices you've made, it doesn't mean we no longer want you around. Kids make mistakes…..it happens." _(Ugh…..why did he have to be so nice about it? He made it really hard to be angry with him.)_ "Now let's get this over with." He motioned for me to come to him, but I didn't budge. _(I hated this. I didn't want this to happen. How could I get out of it?)_ "1," he stated firmly when I didn't move. _(Wow, he really meant business.)_ I stood up from my chair and hesitated. "2," he declared calmly. _(I didn't want to find out what happened when he got to 3, so I started moving toward him.)_ I felt like I was walking toward my execution. "Get across my lap," he ordered once I was in front of him.

"This is so f *&%$ing stupid," I blurted out without thinking. I felt my face flush red with embarrassment. _(Open mouth, insert foot. Why couldn't I just keep my stupid thoughts in my head?)_ Sam's eyes widened with surprise.

"Across my lap. Now." His voice was hard and firm.

At that point, I decided it was best to obey. I clenched fistfuls of the blanket, rested my forehead on the bed, and held my breath. _(How bad could it be?)_ However, I wished I had worn thicker pants because the flimsy pajama bottoms I was wearing wouldn't offer much protection. The first spank came crashing down. _(F &*%, that hurt!)_ "You will not endanger yourself ever again," Sam lectured firmly. Another followed. "You will behave and do what we tell you to do to stay safe." Several more followed and Sam lectured which each one. _(I wasn't going to cry. I deserved this. But damn, it hurt a lot more than I ever imagined it would.)_ After a few more I finally broke down into tears. Burying my face in the blanket, I began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed over and over again. I hardly realized Sam had stopped when I felt his hand rubbing my back. After a few minutes he helped me into a sitting position on his lap.

"It's over," he said gently. He was about to give me a hug when I hopped off his lap.

"I just want to be alone," I said hoarsely as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. _(I was angry. But I wasn't sure if I was angry with Sam or with myself.)_ I hurried away toward the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to find my face was blotchy and streaked from the tears. _(I hated that I was acting like a baby. Mrs. O'Hare had done much worse to me, but I never cried. I refused to let her know she was getting the best of me. So why was I crying now?)_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was buried under my covers feeling sore and sorry for myself when I heard the door to our room open about an hour later. I was lying on my side and pulled down the blanket slightly and peered out to find Dean and Katie standing by the door. They were both smiling and held take out bags in their hands. Sam had just closed his laptop and was approaching them. _(Ugh…..I was so embarrassed.)_ I quickly pulled my blanket back up and was annoyed when tears began to fall from my eyes once again. I deserved it, I knew I did, but it still didn't make it any easier to accept. And Katie…..ugh….I was so envious of her. She was getting all of their attention. Sam and Dean thought she was so great and they thought I was a big screw up. I couldn't do anything right.

"Hey kid, sit up," boomed Dean's voice from above me. _(Really? He wanted me to sit up?)_ When I didn't respond fast enough, I felt my blanket being lowered below my face. I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks and peered up at him. "Sit up," he stated again with more authority. I obeyed and slowly pulled myself into a criss cross position on the top of the bed, cringing with pain as I settled into the position. I glanced around the room to find Sam and Katie at the table. Sam was eating a burger while Katie was flipping awkwardly through a newspaper. I folded my hands in my lap in front of me. I watched curiously as Dean extended a plastic Walgreen's bag toward me. "This is part 2 of your punishment." _(Ugh…..part 2? Wasn't part 1 enough?)_

"Ohhhhh," I sighed disappointedly as I took the bag from him. I cleared my throat worriedly. I didn't know what to expect to find inside, but whatever it was, it couldn't be worse than the spanking Sam had given me. I looked inside to find a blue, wire bound notebook. "A notebook?" I questioned with confusion as I pulled it out of the bag.

"It's gonna be a long trip back to the bunker, so you'll have plenty of time to write me 300 lines," he replied.

"Lines?" I questioned.

"Yup….you're going to write 300 times – 'I will not disobey Sam and Dean.'" _(Was he for real? I hated writing. But wait, did he just say they were taking me back to the bunker? That meant they weren't leaving me with Social Services.)_ I jumped up from the bed and wrapped my arms around him. "Not the reaction I was expecting," he commented, returning the hug.

"You said we were going back to the bunker," I replied while a smile as I released the hold I had on him. _(Did it mean that they were keeping me?)_

"Yeah…I mean, it's not a permanent arrangement, but we're sure the hell not going to leave you girls here," he replied. _(Not permanent? And girls? So they were bringing Katie with us?)_

"We have a friend in Sioux Falls, SD," Sam chimed in. "Her name is Jody Mills, she's a sheriff, and she may be able to help out." _(Ugh….another home? Someone else to decide that they no longer wanted me? I didn't like the sound of this.)_

"That's so kind of you both," Katie commented. _(Her optimism irritated me.)_

"They're just trying to pawn us off on someone else," I blurted out. "Everything you told me, was it just lies?" I demanded as I turned toward Sam.

"Libs, no," he said gently as he approached me. He placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "But you've seen the life that Dean and I live, it's not for children. It wouldn't be fair to you. We wouldn't be able to give you the care and time you need."

"But….I want to stay with both of you," I pleaded. "I don't care about 'fair'. Anything would be better than the life I had. And I wouldn't care as long as I am with you." Tears were falling from my eyes, but I didn't care. "Please Sam, please Dean," I pleaded as I looked from one to the other. I felt Sam's arms gently around me and I didn't fight it. He pulled me gently over to the bed and set me on his lap.

"Listen Libs….we haven't made a decision yet, but whatever we decide to do, we need you to trust us that it's what's best for you," he explained as he rubbed my back. "We just want you to have the best life possible." _(I believed him, but the thought of going to a new home terrified me.)_

"Ok Sam," I replied as I turned and wrapped my arms around him.

"That's my girl," he replied gently, embracing me in a hug.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading! And thank you Happygoddess2003 for being a kick ass co-writer!**_ ** _Please let us know if you would like to read more about Libby!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1 of Part 3 is up on my page! Thanks for reading!


End file.
